In the Battlefield
by LeSandraPhoenix
Summary: I looked at him with a bewildered expression. I was confused, as if a white cloud was over my mind and I couldn't push past it. "What did you give me" My voice was thick and groggy. .:Chapter 13-15 up:.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM. tho I wish I did.  
A.C. 188  
Prologue  
  
It all started when I was 8. I knew this boy named Milliardo Peacecraft.  
  
He was a 13 year-old prince. and my best friend. He said that I was a princess at heart, that I didn't need royal blood coursing through my veins. But I had something else in my blood. I could see the future and heal things, but he didn't know. I was glad.  
  
He was my best friend until I got sick.  
  
I remember it well. It was sunny, warm, and we were playing hide n' go seek at the palace. He was hiding and I was seeking.  
  
When I got close to where he was he popped out and yelled, "BOOOO!!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" I screamed. "Geez Milly, you scared me"  
  
"Sorry Rei." He replied voice dripping with remorse.  
  
"It's alright," I said tagging him "but your it!"  
  
"But." His words were cut off by my giggling. Suddenly he bursts into laughter. So do I.  
  
After a few minutes laughing, we both walk into the kitchen to get something to eat. After we got there Pegan walked in and then he said "Prince Milliardo you know you are not allowed in the kitchens"  
  
"But we were hungry." Milliardo replied angrily. "Right, Rei?"  
  
I couldn't answer because I couldn't breath for some reason. "I. can't. breath. Milly."  
  
"Rei!?" Millardo asked desperately "What's wrong?! Pegan call 911!"  
  
When I passed out I had this weird dream. I was fighting with Milliardo in a mobile suit. I didn't understand this dream. I know that Milliardo would never fight in a machine. He was a pacifist, just like his father, but there was something about him. He also liked to sword fight. With me. It was fun. until he beat me.  
  
When I woke up I saw Milliardo sleeping quietly.  
  
"Milly?" I said quietly.  
  
He looked up. "You're awake?" Then he smiled.  
  
"Of course silly Milly" I giggled.  
  
Milliardo smiled.  
  
"Milly?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Well you. um. have a. um. rare disease that can only be cured in space, on a space colony."  
  
"Let me guess you can't come"  
  
"Yes." He stated plainly, tears welling up in his beautiful blue eyes, "they won't let me escort you either"  
  
"Don't cry," I whispered "You'll see me again soon."  
  
"Your right," he replied "um. Rei?"  
  
"Yes?" I said weakening.  
  
"Rei, I think. I .er. know that. I lo-" His were cut off when I passed out.  
  
I awoke when I heard a small crash. My eyes shot open. When I looked over there was a small boy, about my age, sprawled across the floor. He got up slowly. He had a dark/medium brown hair, and it was in a braid reaching his lower back. I was not sure what his eye color was.  
  
"Hello." I said.  
  
He jumped. I guess I startled him.  
  
"I am sorry I startled you," I said nicely "but where am I?"  
  
"You're in a space colony in the L2 region." He replied.  
  
"What?!" I practically screamed out of anger. I looked into his startled dark blue eyes and they calmed me a bit. I quickly apologized. "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to startle you." I sighed. "I'm just a little mad that I didn't get to say bye to Milliardo." I looked at him and he had a look of curiosity on his face now. "My name is Rei Hino." I stuck out my hand and he shook it.  
  
"My name is Duo," He said almost enthusiastically. "Who's Milliardo?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Milliardo is one of my only friends. of coarse there's Treize Cushrenada but I don't trust him that much." I sigh. "Why are you here?" I asked.  
  
He shows me his left hand. It had a bad cut on it. The cut was from his pinky to his thumb. "That's pretty bad." I said slowly. "How'd you get it?"  
  
He looked down quickly, but I saw his eyes cloud over with anger. "I tripped and fell on a rock." He lied. It was so obvious, but I knew he didn't want me to know, so I said nothing.  
  
"How'd you get here?" I asked, questions bubbling over before I could stop myself.  
  
"I was a thief until the Maxwell church took me in. They cleaned me up and let me have my hair. I refused to let them cut it even though it was knotted and dirty. Father Maxwell sent me to foster homes but everyone of them sent me back because I was a brat." He sighed softly. He glanced up to see if I was listening and then quickly back down. I saw pain and anger in his eyes, clouding them over to a darker shade of blue. "Then OZ came." His voice cracked as if he was about to cry. "They needed a mobile suit, and I told them I'd get it for them if they would just leave. They agreed." I saw a tear fall to the ground. I slipped out of my bed, and walked over to him. His shoulders were shaking in silent tears. I hugged him and he cried into my shoulder. I felt the tears soak through my gown. "When I returned to the church it was destroyed. Everyone in there was either dead or dying." His voice cracked, full of tears. "Father Maxwell was still alive but barely. I went over to him and we talked till he died." His shoulders shook harder, his tears becoming more violent. "I went over to the people and said, 'I gave you your mobile suit now leave.' My voice was so calm too. Only my face betrayed what I was feeling." I patted his head softly.  
  
I felt the burning feeling of tears in my eyes. I kept thinking, I will not cry, I don't cry, I'm stronger then that. "It's okay Duo. It's over now." My voice sounded soft and caring. Not as if I was going to cry. Yay for me.  
  
"But it's all my fault." His tears grew more violent. He suddenly leaned all his weight onto me. I wasn't expecting it, and we both fell to the floor with him on top. I landed on my butt and took all the shock there. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I tasted the metallic taste of blood. I sat there cradling Duo in my arms while he cried.  
  
After a half an hour the crying ceased, and he lay there in my arms, every now and then his body shook with a silent sob. He looked up at me his eyes red and puffy from crying. "Gomen nasai." He said softly. He touched my lip his hand coming away with the red tinge of blood. "I hurt you."  
  
"It's alright." I smiled and kissed his forehead softly leaving a red mark from my lips. I giggled softly. "It's not your fault Duo." I wiped away the blood from my lip and the bloody mark on his forehead. Before I wiped the mark away I felt a little bit of power jump from me to him. He must have felt it too, because he twitched. He looked up at me again, his eyes shining. He touched my face and again I felt that twinge of power.  
  
I felt my eyes narrow, wondering what it was. I shrugged it off and noticed his hand bleeding. "Your hand." I said grabbing it. It dripped down onto my gown. "Do you have a knife or something sharp I can use?" He nodded slowly. "Can I use it?" He just looked at me. "I'm not going to hurt you. I need it." He still just looked at me. "Just hand it over and I promise I won't hurt you." He lifted his shirt slightly and took the pocketknife from its holster. He handed it to me and I opened it. I looked at his left and duplicated the cut on my right.  
  
I sliced quickly and felt the sharp pain. The blood welled up in my palm. I quickly closed the knife and dabbed my finger in the blood. I touched his forehead then his lips. I moved towards his heart. He backed away from me. "Trust me." I whispered. I felt the power build up slowly. He stopped moving and I reached into his shirt and touched the area over heart. The power rose. I took his right hand and dabbed one of his fingers in the blood. He watched me do this, with the feeling of power pulsing against our skin. I took his finger and touched my forehead, my lips, and the area over my heart. Duo's face turned a shade of pink. Before he realized what I was going to do next I grabbed his left hand and pressed it against my right. "Wound to wound." I said as I pressed them together. "Soul to soul." I said as Duo tried to pull away, I held his hand there with our blood mingling and dripping down our forearms. I shook my head and he stopped moving the spell holding him immobile. "Heal the wounds of body and soul." I whispered the power building. "With these words I seal this spell." I spoke my words coming out strangled, barely being able to speak through the magic. "Mars crystal power." The skin knitted together over the wounds. The power released, being absorbed into my body and his.  
  
I felt light headed and tired. I fell towards Duo and was out before his hands touched me. I vaguely remember hands picking me up and putting me in the bed. When I awoke a doctor was cleaning my forehead off. I tasted blood on my lips and thought nothing of it. "Where's Duo?" I asked.  
  
"Oh the young man that was with you?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah him."  
  
"He went home after we told him that you were going to be alright." The doctor said. "He seamed to regret leaving before you woke up."  
  
My heart felt a sharp pain of loss, as if I wasn't ever going to see him again. But in my soul I knew I was going to see him again.  
  
The doctors told me they were going to keep me on the colony just in case I got sick again. I looked for Duo but I couldn't find him.  
  
After that a martial arts master took me in to train me. His name was Dr. Shinigami. He told me I was training to be a gundam pilot, and that he was building it, and after it was done and after my training was done I would be sent to Earth. 


	2. Chapter 1

A.C. 195  
  
Chapter 1  
  
7 years later  
  
  
  
I was kicking and punching a punching bag really fast when a boy about 15 walked in. His hair was a dark/medium brown color, and it was in a braid reaching his thigh. His eyes were familiar and I felt the twinge of familiarity from him. But I still didn't know who he was. I threw a punch totally missing the bag. The momentum alone made me fall, but I quickly turned it into a flip landing in front of him.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
He bowed and said "You are very graceful, and polite."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not that graceful. Any way, what do you need?"  
  
"I'm here to deliver a message to Dr. Shinigami."  
  
"Right this way." I said pointing to the door to my right. I saw him glance at my right hand. Then thought about something for a second. He walked over and whispered, "What is your name?" in my ear. His face was so close to mine, I could feel his breath against my cheek. I couldn't say anything. I felt my face grow warm. He is rather cute, I thought.  
  
"I think you know my name." I whispered in his ear. He smiled at me.  
  
"I think it is Rei."  
  
"How do you-"  
  
"Know your name? Well the cut on your hand."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He held up his left hand to show me it. It had a small scar on it. From his pinky to the bottom part of his thumb, just like mine.  
  
"Duo?!"  
  
"Yes," He laughed, "how could you not remember my name?"  
  
"You looked familiar, but I didn't know who you were." I said quietly.  
  
"I didn't know who you were until I saw your hand," he replied, "and I had to know if I was correct." He smiled.  
  
"What about that message?"  
  
"Oh! I forgot about that." He laughed, "I was too busy thinking about you." Then he blushed. "I can't believe I said that aloud."  
  
I smiled. "This way," I said still smiling. I grabbed his hand and led him to Dr. Shinigami. He looked like he was going over blue prints for something, like a mobile suit.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes Rei?" He asked not even looking up.  
  
"There is a boy here to see you."  
  
"Send him in."  
  
"He is already in here."  
  
He looked up and saw Duo standing there. "Oh.Yes?"  
  
Duo bowed and said, "I am here to deliver a message to you Dr. Shinigami."  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
Duo handed Dr. Shinigami a little yellow piece of paper. He took the paper out of Duo's hand and read it. After he finished, he looked very disturbed.  
  
"What is it, Sir?"  
  
"Nothing. Why don't you show Duo out?"  
  
"Yes Sir." Duo and I left him to his work. I turned to Duo "Do you know what that note said?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "I have no idea. Do you mind showing me around?"  
  
"No prob." I said as I lead him into the training room. "This is the training room, of course." He smiled. I smiled and thought, I like his smile. I led him through a door to the left. "This is the way to my room, and there it is." I said pointing to a door on his right. "The fire reading room is next to it."  
  
"You fire read?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
I laughed. "What time is it?" Duo asked.  
  
"Um." I looked at my watch, "it's 6:30."  
  
"Look, Rei, I. um. I have to go."  
  
"Oh. dang." I said, "Well let me show you out."  
  
"Okay." He smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
"You." He stated plainly.  
  
I blushed, then smiled. I grabbed his hand, and lead him to the front door of the temple. I looked at him, then I noticed who he was.  
  
"You're the most popular guy in school aren't you?" I asked stupidly.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Every girl I hear talking wants to go out with you."  
  
"Not surprised. I'm so cute."  
  
I agree, I thought, and smiled.  
  
"Have you seen Milliardo yet?"  
  
"No." I said sadly.  
  
"Oh. sorry."  
  
"Don't worry." I said cheerfully.  
  
He smiled. Then he hugged me. I blushed. So I hugged him back.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you mind if I do something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This." He said kissing me. I was surprised, but it felt so good. So I didn't pull back. It was like I was in heaven, like sweet, sweet sugar. A few seconds later he pulled back, "How was that?"  
  
"Wow." I whispered. Then I kissed him. I could tell he was surprised by my kiss. He moved his hands down my back. For the first time I noticed he was an inch taller then I was.  
  
"Rei!" Dr. Shinigami said.. behind us.  
  
We jumped. I looked at Dr. Shinigami. "Hi." I said.  
  
"Are you two having fun?"  
  
Duo and I laughed nervously. "Kind of." Duo said. Dr. Shinigami smiled.  
  
"Duo, may I please speak to you outside?"  
  
He looked at me then Dr. Shinigami. He looked a little nervous. "Okay."  
  
Dr. Shinigami slid open the door, and Duo walked out. Dr. Shinigami followed, shutting the door behind him. I stayed by the door listening in on their conversation.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Young man looks like you won the heart of Rei." Dr. Shinigami said.  
  
"Huh?" Duo sounded clueless.  
  
I poked my head through the door and said "I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Okay Rei. Bye."  
  
I shut the door to make it like I had left and then continued to eves drop. "What do you mean sir?" Duo asked.  
  
"Er.. Nothing. It's just that Rei has a fragile heart." Dr. Shinigami replied, "Just don't break it."  
  
"I would never do that sir." Came Duo's voice.  
  
That satisfies me, I thought as I walked off towards my room. When I got there I opened the door and flopped onto my bed. I laid there thinking about Duo and his sweet kiss. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know when I fell asleep, but I woke up the next morning. At 4:00 a.m. Not my usual 3:00 a.m. My radio was on quietly playing "El Beso Del Final" by Christina Aguilera.  
  
"Oh damn!" I whispered. There was a knock at my door.  
  
"Rei? Are you awake yet?" came Duo's voice.  
  
I don't know which surprised me the most that Duo was awake at 4:00 a.m. or that he was here at this time.  
  
"Um. yes." I answered silently.  
  
"May I please come in?" he asked.  
  
"Er. sure." I answered.  
  
The door slid open and Duo poked his head "Are you dressed?"  
  
"Not yet." I said shyly.  
  
"Then I'll come back." He turned to go.  
  
"Wait!" I said quickly "Technically I'm dressed. I slept in my cloths."  
  
"Well. what do you normally sleep in?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Um-"  
  
"Nothing." Dr. Shinigami said, as he walked by.  
  
I blushed so bad; I had to hide my face.  
  
"Oh." Duo said slowly.  
  
"Well. you wanted to know." I said still blushing. I got up to grab my slippers, but I couldn't find them. I searched while Duo stood there watching me. I found them close to where Duo was standing. I pulled them on and asked Duo, "What are you doing here? And at 4:00 in the morning?"  
  
"Well I came here to ask you something, and I usually get up at 4:00." He answered sweetly.  
  
I leaned over, kissed his cheek, and asked, "How about after breakfast?"  
  
"Okay." He said silently as we walked to the kitchen. As we were walking, the vid phone started ringing.  
  
"I'll be back," I said to Duo as I walked to it. I picked up the phone and said "Hello?"  
  
Is a Rei Hino there? Came a man's voice.  
  
"This is her." I responded switching on the vid screen. There was a teenage boy wearing a white mask going around his head over his eyes and nose. He had long platinum blonde hair. I was not sure what his eye color was, because I could not see his eyes.  
  
This is Zechs Marquise, He said, It's great to see you again.  
  
"I'm not sure who you are Mr. Marquise." I replied nervously.  
  
He removed his mask to reveal beautiful, aqua blue eyes. His long platinum blonde bangs fell across his face and forehead. He looked familiar, but I still couldn't place the face.  
  
"You look familiar, but I still don't know who you are." I said quietly.  
  
Oh. well maybe you would remember my nick name, Zechs said nicely, Milly.  
  
I took a sharp breath. "Milliardo Peacecraft?!" I gasped.  
  
Yes., Milliardo/Zechs stated plainly.  
  
"Wow!!! That's soooo cool!!!" I yelled.  
  
"What's so cool?" Duo asked behind me.  
  
"Duo its Milliardo!" I said happily. "Come and meet him."  
  
"Cool I get to meet the famous Milliardo."  
  
I turned to look at the vid screen. Milliardo put his mask back on before Duo got there.  
  
"Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell. It's great to meet you Milliardo." Duo greeted.  
  
Please call me Zechs. Milliardo replied, Are you two going out?  
  
"No." Duo and I said together.  
  
"Your hair has defiantly grown longer Milly," I said sweetly, "It's great to see ya."  
  
Rei you look very pretty right now.  
  
"Thank you Milliardo."  
  
Your wel- Behind him a officer walked in saying, Sir you have to come to His Majesty's office.  
  
Okay, Milliardo said to him. I have to go Rei He replied calmly to me, Duty calls.  
  
"Okay Milly," I said calmly "Can you try to call me later?"  
  
Sure.  
  
"Bye"  
  
Bye. Then the vid screen switched off. I turned mine off. I turned to Duo, and I hugged him.  
  
"Um. . Rei. . I can't. . breath." Duo said haltingly.  
  
I let him go. "Sorry," I said blushing. "You okay?" I started to check his ribs to see if they were bruised or broken.  
  
He grabbed my hand, and said, "I'm fine."  
  
I smiled. Then he kissed me. I smiled. He laughed.  
  
"The second time," Dr. Shinigami chuckled.  
  
Duo and I laughed nervously.  
  
"Um, Rei can I please talk to you alone?"  
  
"Sure Sir."  
  
Duo walked into the kitchen. Man I'm going to be killed, I thought.  
  
"Rei your training is over, and I'm done with your gundam. You're leaving for Earth in one week."  
  
"What?!" I practically shrieked, "One week?!" 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Yes one week." He replied calmly.  
  
I ran out of the room and into the kitchen, where Duo was waiting. "Duo, I have to leave for Earth in one week." I said sadly.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno." I looked down at the ground.  
  
Duo angrily slammed his fist on the table. As soon as he did that it started to bleed.  
  
I walked over and touched his hand where it was bleeding.  
  
"Ouch," Duo said automatically.  
  
"Wimp," I whispered in his ear. "Mars crystal power." I said concentrating. It healed quickly. "I've had worse injuries then that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like this." I said lifting up my shirt so he could see a long scar on my stomach. From my belly button to the middle of my lower back.  
  
"Whoa," he said astonished, "How did you get that?"  
  
"Um. a sword fight." I said.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Dr. Shinigami."  
  
"Why would he hurt you?"  
  
"It was an accident."  
  
"Oh.." He replied slowly. "How deep?"  
  
"Skin deep." I said smiling, "He was just showing me how to get passed someone's defenses."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Whatever." I replied with my hands raised slightly. I bent down and kissed his cheek. I felt his cheek grow warm under my lips. I smiled at him.  
  
He laughed. I chuckled softly. I stood up strait then walked to the stove. He's so funny, I thought. I can't believe he blushes either. I smiled at the thought, as I turned the knob to the burner. I pulled out a frying pan and placed it on the lit burner. I felt Duo put his arms around my waist leaving my arms free to move. He laid his head on my right shoulder. I smiled.  
  
"Gez, you look great." He whispered in my ear.  
  
"Whatever." I said giggling. I pulled his arms from around my waist, and walked over to the refrigerator. I took out the eggs and put them on the table. I turned to one of the cupboards across the room. I pointed to it and concentrated hard. The door flung open and a metal bowl started to float to the table.  
  
"Whoa," Duo whispered. The bowl fell to the floor with a loud crash. Duo jumped out of surprise.  
  
"What happened?" Duo asked.  
  
"Lost my concentration." I replied. "Your 'Whoa' made me loose it."  
  
"Oh. I never knew you could do that."  
  
"I know," I replied, "I just started to work on it."  
  
"Cool." He said awed, "Does Dr. Shinigami know about this?"  
  
"Not really." I said quietly, "Can you please be quiet so I can concentrate?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
I smiled. Then started to concentrate. The bowl lifted off the floor then started to float to the table.  
  
"What was that loud noise I heard a few minutes ago?" Dr. Shinigami asked as he walked in.  
  
CRASH! There went the bowl. He jumped so high his head almost hit the ceiling.  
  
"He does now." Duo whispered in my ear. Despite myself, I laughed.  
  
He looked at the bowl lying on the ground and then at me laughing. "Was this some kind of joke?" He asked me.  
  
"N-n-no, s-s-sir." I said still laughing. I walked over and picked it up. "I-I-I was tr-trying something o-o-out."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Moving inanimate objects. Without physical contact." I said after I finished laughing.  
  
"I never knew you could do that." He said slowly. "You just said you were going to work on it."  
  
I smiled. I walked over to the table, and set the bowl down. I grabbed four eggs. I cracked two with each hand. The eggs went into the bowl.  
  
"Um. Duo, can you get me a fork?"  
  
"Sure" he answered looking for one, "Ummm. where is the silver ware?"  
  
"In the drawer to your left." I replied putting a little bit of pepper in the eggs.  
  
"Oh."  
  
I laughed. He smiled. He grabbed a fork and handed it to me. "Thanks."  
  
"Welcome." I poured in a forth of cup of milk, and started to stir it.  
  
"Why do you put milk in it?"  
  
"It makes it more fluffier."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Cool."  
  
I finished stirring the eggs. I quickly grabbed out the butter, and I walked over to the stove. Then stuck five teaspoons of butter in. Then poured the eggs into the pan. I started to stir the eggs. Slowly they cooked. From a light yellowish color, to a darker yellow color, with black specs.  
  
"Um. Duo, can you grab me three plates and set them on the table?"  
  
"Sure.um. where-"  
  
"In the cupboard over the sink." I said turning the burner off.  
  
"Oh."  
  
I grabbed a cloth by the stove and put it on the handle. I grabbed it, and carried it to the table, and then set it down. I took the fork I was using and dished each plate with the same amount.  
  
"Well? Sit down and eat." I said to Duo and Dr. Shinigami.  
  
"Okay." They said at the same time. I grabbed the chair closest to the door and swung my leg over it and sat down. Duo grabbed the chair to the left of me. Dr. Shinigami sat across from me.  
  
"Go ahead and try some." I said to Duo.  
  
"Okay." Duo hesitated.  
  
"It's not that bad." I said stupidly.  
  
"Okay." Duo said grabbing a forkful. He took a bite. "Mmmmmm. this is good."  
  
"Told ya," I said cheerfully taking a bite myself. He's right, I thought, it's better then it usually is.  
  
"So are you in love with Rei?" Dr. Shinigami asked Duo.  
  
I gasped. "How could you be so frank, sir?"  
  
"Well, I wanna know."  
  
"Whatever." I said getting up. I turned and left. I walked down the hall and went into my room. I sat down and started to zone out. There came a knock on my door. I jumped.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
The door slid open. Duo was standing there. "Do you realize what time it is?"  
  
"No." I answered calmly.  
  
"It's 7:30."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's 7:30, you know time for school?"  
  
"Yes," I said impatiently. "How could so much time go pass with out me realize it?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
I stood up and grabbed my school uniform. The shirt was short sleeve, and gray. It had a maroon bow on it. The skirt was a darker gray then the shirt. It was kinda short, but that didn't matter to me right then. I started to untie the top of my karate uniform.  
  
"Um. maybe I should leave." Duo's voice startled me. I forgot he was there.  
  
"Um. that would be wise." I said as turned to look at him. He smiled, and then he backed out of the room, and slid the door shut. I smiled to myself. I finished taking off my top and realized I didn't have a bra on. "Darn!" I grabbed a black one and pulled it on. I pulled my uniform shirt over my head. It momentarily blinded me. As I finished with the shirt, I took my long black hair, and took it out of its less then perfect bun. I can't believe I can't do a perfect bun, I thought stupidly. My hair fell to the back of my knee. I pulled my pants off and pulled up my skirt and zipped up the back.  
  
It's as short as my scout skirt, I thought. About a few months ago I had found out I was the Sailor Senshi of Fire, Super Eternal Sailor Mars. At first I thought it was just a legend. I had found the broach while looking through the stuff my mother had left me. When I had opened it, it had a beautiful deep crimson, ruby inside. When I looked at it I had this strange déjà vu, like I had seen this before. But I've never looked at it before, I thought. Something told me to say 'Mars Eternal Star Power'. So I said it. The ruby lit up and engulfed me in flames. I had shut my eyes expecting pain, but nothing happened. I opened them and realized that the broach wasn't in my hand. I looked down and saw that my out fit had changed into a Sailor Scout uniform.  
  
"So the legend is true," I whispered to myself. "I knew it."  
  
"Rei!!!" Dr. Shinigami yelled at me, "Who are you talking to in there?"  
  
I panicked and started trying to take it off, but it wouldn't come off. "Nobody sir." I said loudly.  
  
"Okay. If you are done, will you finish cleaning the storage room?"  
  
"Yea!" I yelled nervously.  
  
"Good."  
  
I search to see if my mother had left a note to tell me about it. But there wasn't one. "Crap!" I said to myself. "How do I get this off?" A few minutes of sitting thinking about it I said, "Maybe my mother never used it, but how would I know she's dead." I finished blandly.  
  
Well needless to say I found out how to get out of the suit, and found out how to use the powers. So I used them to fight evil. (DUH!!!) On the news, they call me "The Legendary Senshi Sailor Mars". Cool, eh? Like there is anything legendary about me. Oh well. Any way, I started to pull on my socks when Duo knocked on the door.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm almost done."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's 7:40."  
  
"Oh, crap!" I started pulling on my other sock, and my slippers. I grabbed my bag, and my CD player. I turned it on and stuck the earphones around my neck. It was playing "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down. I flung the door open and scared Duo. He fell to his butt.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked him, offering a hand.  
  
"Fine." He replied embarrassed. He took my hand and I pulled him up. "Let's go." I said smiling.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well then.what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Nothing." He said staring at me.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"You." He said dumbly.  
  
I felt myself blush.  
  
"REI!!! You better get going!" Dr. Shinigami yelled "Or your gunna be late!"  
  
I grabbed Duo's wrist, and started to run, with Duo trying to keep up.  
  
"Bye, Doctor!" I yelled.  
  
"See ya Doc.!" Duo yelled. I pulled the door open flung my slippers off and pulled on my shoes. Duo just pulled on his shoes.  
  
"How far is the school?"  
  
"About a mile."  
  
"Well then let's race," I replied, "we could see who would get there first."  
  
"Okay." He said smiling.  
  
"On three."  
  
We put our feet on the line.  
  
"Three."  
  
We leaned down.  
  
"Two."  
  
Duo looked at me and smiled.  
  
"One!" We took off. I was in the lead by a few feet. Guys were staring at me as we passed. I guessed my skirt was flying up. I smiled. I glanced behind me, to see Duo not far behind. I put the headphones on my ears. It was playing "The way I am" by Eminem. I smiled at the song. This song fits me, I thought. My breathing sped up a little bit. I glanced behind me and Duo was almost next to me. That surprised me that he caught up that fast.  
  
"Wow- you're- fast." He said gasping.  
  
"Thanks." I said pouring on the speed. I went a few more feet ahead of him. My hair was flying behind me as I was running. I did a perfect cartwheel, and landed on my feet then started running again. When I looked behind me, I saw Duo look dumb struck. I smiled. I looked back in front of me just before I hit this guy. Knocking him and myself on to our butts.  
  
"Sorry," I said automatically. When I looked at who it was I said, "Oh. it's you." I sneered. It was one of the guys that always teased me, and he just happened to be one of Duo's friends.  
  
"Oooohhhh. look's like little miss witch is gunna be late." He said cruelly.  
  
"At least I care!" I sneered more.  
  
"Shut up, witch!" He said rudely.  
  
I stuck my tongue at him. "Looser!" Duo ran up as I said that.  
  
"Need. help up... Rei?" He said offering a hand, breathing hard.  
  
"Thank you Duo." I said taking his hand. He helped me up. My CD player was knocked out of my pocket and stopped playing. I bent over and picked it up. "Minor damage no need for repair." I said to myself mostly.  
  
"Like we care." He said sarcastically.  
  
I punched him hard, and his lip started to bleed. He spat and then cursed at me.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you more." I said angrily.  
  
Duo put his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down Rei." He turned to his friend. "You too Colby."  
  
"Duo?" Colby asked, "Do you realize she is the biggest nerd in school?"  
  
"You gotta problem with that?" I said quietly.  
  
"Yes," Said the girl next to him.  
  
"I'll see ya later Duo." I said turning to leave. I felt his warm hand on my arm, stopping me.  
  
"Be nice guys." Duo said to them. Duo turned to me and kissed my cheek, then whispered, "Don't let em bug ya." I smiled.  
  
"EEEEEWWW!!" A girl by the name of Nina screamed.  
  
I looked at Nina and said, "What's so gross? I got Duo and you couldn't?"  
  
"Oooohhhh." Everyone but Nina said.  
  
" Man she dis'ed ya Nina." The guy next to her said.  
  
"Hey at least I don't look like gutter trash." Nina replied.  
  
"HA!" I barked, "At least I look better then you do, and I'm not afraid to show my butt off either."  
  
"That's true." A red head named Dillon said.  
  
Nina tried to punch me, but I blocked it. Then I delivered three fast punches to each side of her face. Each one coming within an inch of her skin. The last one was in front of her nose. "Don't try to pick a fight where you can't win." I sneered.  
  
She whimpered and took a step back.  
  
"Wow your fast Rei." Dillon said impressed.  
  
"Thank you." I replied.  
  
Dong- Ding- Dong! The warning bell.  
  
"I'll see ya Duo." I said winking at him. I picked up my bag and started to run to the lockers.  
  
Behind me I heard "She ain't that fast." Nina said rudely.  
  
"You sure?" Dillon asked.  
  
"We'll just see after school." She answered evilly.  
  
I laughed. When I got to the lockers, I put in 36-29-10 as my locker number. It opened and I pulled out my school slippers. I flung my shoes in and pulled on my slippers. I took out my calculus book and slammed my locker shut. Then I started to run to my math class.  
  
Man math sucks, I thought stupidly as I got there.  
  
Ding-Dong-Ding! The late bell rang as I walked into the class.  
  
"Oooohhhh. looks like the witch is late." A senior that sat in front of me crooned.  
  
"Oh, can it before I kick you Brian." I said rudely.  
  
"Hey Rei, this is your first time late so I'll let you slide this time." Mr. Naotaki said. "Now please take your seat."  
  
"Yes sir." I walked to my seat. Brian stuck his leg out to trip me. I stuck my hands out to turn my fall into a forward walk over. Brian looked surprised. I picked up my bag and my book I had dropped. Then I sat down in my seat. I thought about how Nina was going look after I fought her. I smiled. About halfway though class I got bored and put my head phones on and turned my CD player. I turned it to the third song "Now I Know why you Wanna Hate me-The Mission Impossible 2 Theme" by Limp Bizkit.  
  
I turned it to half the volume so I could here Mr. Naotaki. I guess between Mr. Naotaki's talking and the music I started to fall asleep. Then a boy tapped on my back, which woke me up. I pulled the head phones off my head and paused "It Wasn't Me" by Shaggy. "What?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"Why are being so rude today?"  
  
"Because I feel like it." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Hm. I wonder if that is the real reason?" said the boy.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay. Then what's the real reason?"  
  
"I'm tiered of the teasing, and of being sweet and innocent," I said to him, "and it's time for me to show my true colors. before I leave next week."  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So what are your true colors?"  
  
"A 15 year-old girl that can kick anyone's butt," I answered, "and that's putting it plainly."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Miss Rei, Mr. Kain." Mr. Naotaki said making me jump, "are you two done talking?"  
  
"Yes sir." I said.  
  
"Yes sir." He echoed. When Mr. Naotaki turned around and started talking again, I put the headphones back on. Then pressed play.  
  
Dong-Ding-Dong! The bell signaling the end of class. I hit stop on my CD player, and quickly put it away.  
  
"Remember get this homework done by tomorrow!" Mr. Naotaki shouted above the shuffle, "Have a good day!"  
  
I scribbled down the assignment from the board, and grabbed my stuff. Just as I reached the door, "Rei?" came a stern voice from behind me.  
  
Damn! Almost made it! I thought stupidly. "Yes?" I said turning around.  
  
"Why are you slacking off, talking in class, and listening to your CD player?" Mr. Naotaki asked.  
  
"I dunno." I answered, "Can I go now? Cause I need to get to my locker, and to my next class, which is across campus."  
  
"Fine. Just make sure your assignment is done by tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." I said smiling. Then I rushed out the door to my locker. I breathed a sigh of relief. Opened my locker magically, then put in my math book and pulled out my P.E. uniform. Then stuck my bag in there. I took my CD player out a put it in my pocket. I slammed my locker shut, and started to run to P.E. when I ran into Nina.  
  
"Ouch." I complained, and then muttered a curse under my breath when I saw it was her.  
  
"What did you call me?!" she demanded.  
  
"If you were listening then you would know Blondey." I answered curtly. Then pushed her out of my way.  
  
"Ow!" She said, "That was rude!"  
  
"No duh!" I sneered. Then I started to walk again leaving Nina.  
  
"Rei!" someone called.  
  
I turned to look behind me to see who it was. It was Dillon. I gave him a half-hearted wave. He waved back. I smiled.  
  
When I turned to look where I was going, I ran strait into a boy. I fell to my butt. I looked to see who I ran into; Duo was staring into my face saying, "Are you okay? Sorry Rei, I didn't see you coming."  
  
"I'm fine Duo." I said embarrassed, "I didn't see you. coming either" It turns out Duo was going to the lockers to see if he could catch me. Then he was going to walk with me to P.E., which we just happen to be in together.  
  
D uo helped me up by gently picking me up by my waist. He's strong, I thought, Duh! Brain dead. I smiled, and I looked directly at him. I noticed his cheeks were flushed. He's blushing! , I thought, I think.  
  
He smiled as if he could read my mind. He kept his hands on my waist, while I was staring into his eyes.  
  
"Um. Rei?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes?" I whispered.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews! I'm so excited that people are actually reading this... and I thank babeof01and05+trunks for telling me to put this in the GW/SM section, and for the great reviews...  
  
All I have to say now is that the ending of this chapter is quite weird... but I won't give it away right here! ~.^  
  
Keep reviewing! ^-^ I enjoy reading them! ^-^  
  
(psst read "If he could be like that" in the GW section.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"What?" I asked shocked.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" He looked so hopeful. I don't want to hurt him, I thought.  
  
"I... um... er... can't..." He looked hurt. I looked down at the ground.  
  
"So... you like someone else?" I looked up at him. He had pain in his eyes.  
  
"No..." I answered quickly, "If I liked someone else why would I have let you kiss me?"  
  
"Then why did you say no?"  
  
"When I leave to go to Earth, I wouldn't have to break up with you. And that would really suck..." His sapphire eyes were so attractive and (in a way) seductive. I just couldn't look away. I felt my heart speed up, and my face go slightly red.  
  
He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, and leaned down to kiss me.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell!" came our vice-principal's voice. Duo let me go quickly. Damn, I thought. "Miss Hino! Will you two accompany me to the office?"  
  
I looked at the ground, blushing badly. I guess Duo shrugged, because he grabbed my hand and we started to walk. I put my other hand into my pocket and started to play with my broche. As soon as we got there, the principal had walked out of his office with two old guys.  
  
The first one I recognized as Dr. Shinigami. The second one I didn't know at all. His hair was gray and it formed a mushroom top. His nose was long and crooked. He wore a white lab coat just like Dr. Shinigami's. His gray eyes glanced at us then turned to Dr. Shinigami. He whispered something into Dr. Shinigami's ear, and the doctor looked at us.  
  
"Professor G.?" Duo gasped.  
  
"Who?" I asked quietly.  
  
"My 'master'."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well that takes care of that." The principal noticed us standing here, "Hmmm. what do we have here?"  
  
"I caught these two kissing in the hall."  
  
"We were not!" Duo said angrily.  
  
"Uh. Mr. Maxwell we told you one more offence and you would be suspended." The principal said exasperated.  
  
"But I didn't do-"  
  
"Anything this time. that's what you said when you blew up the toilet in the boy's bathroom." The principal cut him off.  
  
I sniggered.  
  
"I will need to call your guardian to come and pick you up."  
  
"Um, I'm already here." Professor G. said quickly.  
  
"Oh yes I forgot you were here." The principal looked at me, "and you Miss Hino, this may be your first offense but we will have to suspend you for three days. Now about your parents-"  
  
"They're dead." I said quietly.  
  
"Okay your guardian-"  
  
"He's standing behind you." I said pointing at Dr. Shinigami.  
  
"Oh. okay."  
  
"Can I please speak with Rei?" Dr. Shinigami asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Dr. Shinigami grabbed my arm and let me away from the others.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Dr. Shinigami asked.  
  
"Huh?" I asked stupidly.  
  
"When you and Duo kissed in the hallway."  
  
"We did not."  
  
"Then why did your Vice-Principal say that?"  
  
"We were about to." He gave me a look that said, 'that's why'.  
  
"I didn't think it would go this far. Rei your not allowed to see Duo anymore."  
  
"What? Didn't think what would go too far?"  
  
"You and Duo. you can't get too attached to this boy, you two will end up fighting, and I don't want you to get hurt, physically or emotionally. and another reason you won't want to leave for Earth."  
  
"But he wouldn't hurt me! And I do want to leave for Earth; it's my duty as a Gundam pilot to." I shot back angrily, "He would never hurt me." I showed Dr. Shinigami my scar on my right hand. "If you look at Duo's left hand, he has the same exact scar I have."  
  
Dr. Shinigami glanced at Duo's right hand. "How did this happen?"  
  
"Duo and I met in the hospital that I was sent to from Earth. He had that cut on his hand. I healed it using an ancient magic I knew." I looked at the ground, "I didn't realize exactly what I spell I did until today. he and I are bound together. we are destined to be soul mates." Dr. Shinigami looked at me sternly.  
  
"How could you do that?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I was very ignorant then. I didn't realize what I had done. The words had appeared in my head and I said them with the movements." I said sadly. I lowered my head and stared at the ground.  
  
"Hmmm. what a predicament." He lifted my head to where I was looking at him. He smiled, "We will figure this out later."  
  
I smiled at him. "Now lets go back." He said quietly. We walked over to where everyone else was standing, and I walked over to where Duo was standing.  
  
"Are you in deep?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What did you two talk about?"  
  
"Dr. Shinigami doesn't want me to see you any more."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Why?"  
  
I shrugged. The Principal, Vise-Principal, Professor G., and Dr. Shinigami were talking to each other now. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my broche. Duo looked at and had look of wonder.  
  
"What's that?" Duo asked.  
  
"A broche I got out of some stuff I found." I opened it up and showed him the ruby inside.  
  
"Wow! It's beautiful!" he gasped. The ruby flashed crimson when Duo touched it. Just then, I got a memory flash.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
I saw a big palace it was in the center of a huge rose garden. I was running in a dress of deep violet. I ran passed a tall teenage boy that looked kinda like I did. He wore a red and black prince-like suit. He called my name but I didn't stop. I ran into the rose garden and to a patch of red roses. I stopped, and sat down to catch my breath, and then I started to cry. Just then a young woman, wearing a red dress that looked like it was made of flames itself, walked up and asked me what was the matter. I looked up at her and she looked just like I did. I was surprised.  
  
"You look like I do!" I gasped. She looked a little surprised.  
  
"Here, lemme help you up." She reached down and took my hand. I stood up and brushed my dress off. "So what is wrong?"  
  
"I fell in love with a young man of this planet. and I think he loves someone else. I saw him with her a few minutes ago."  
  
"How long have you been seeing him?"  
  
"For about a week."  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
"Duo." Her eyes widened a little. "What do you know him?"  
  
"Yes. he speaks highly of you, yet he thinks you are me."  
  
"Oh. so your Princess Mars?"  
  
"Yes I am. but my real name is Rei."  
  
"Really? That's my name too."  
  
"This is really weird."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
She looked at me, "Do you truly love him?"  
  
"Yes I do. I really do love him. I could hardly ever be away from him. If I am it feels like something is eating me from the inside out."  
  
She smiled, "Then don't worry about it, he most likely loves you just as much. You said your real name was Rei, but what is you Princess name?"  
  
"I go by Princess Saturn or almost always Princess Chronos."  
  
She gasped. "Princess Saturn?! The Princess of Destruction?!"  
  
"No, The Princess of Destruction is my sister Hotaru," I replied solemnly, "she is the one that can blow up planets. But she is in a deep sleep."  
  
"Have you heard the prophecy?"  
  
"What prophecy?"  
  
"'If the Princess of Destruction, Princess Saturn, is revived she will destroy the solar system, and the Silver Millennium' I really didn't think that the prophecy would be true. Are you the first born?"  
  
"Yes. yet I don't have the same powers as my sister. she has dark black hair and almost black eyes. She and I look hardly alike. like we have the same father but not the same mother." I was thinking, "Come to think of it I don't even remember my mother. Father said she died giving birth to my sister, and I was around seven then. I never saw her around the palace."  
  
"Wait a second, what if we have the same mother? I mean it could be possible. maybe you and I are twins. and your father had an affair with my mother. then she told my father and your father that she was having one child. but it turned out to be twins and your father took you and my father kept me."  
  
There was a rustle of bushes and a young man stepped out. He was wearing a red noble man's suit and a long black cape. He had dark sapphire blue eyes and long brown hair that was braided.  
  
"Sorry for listening in on your conversation Princesses," he bowed then turned to me, "why would I love that girl Hilde? She hangs on me too much."  
  
I busted into tears and ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back then kissed me deeply. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"Rei?" someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes to Duo staring at me.  
  
I looked around to find I was up in Duo's arms and everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked groggily, "What happened?"  
  
"You passed out and fell into my arms." Duo said uneasily. He looked a little nervous that I might pass out again.  
  
"Duo, can you put me down?" I asked quietly. He set me on the ground gently. "Um. where's my broche?"  
  
"I dunno." he said looking around. WHAT?! I screamed in my head. I was about to panic. Don't panic. don't panic.take deep breaths, I thought quickly. I looked around the hallway quickly; I saw it by the counter. I started to walk over when I got dizzy. I almost fell but Duo grabbed my shoulders.  
  
"Are you okay?" Duo asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, I am fine." I replied quietly, "but I need to get my broche." I started to concentrate and the broche zoomed into my hand. I put into my pocket. "Dr. Shinigami if I am to leave, I need to grab my stuff out of my locker."  
  
The Principal, and Vice-Principal looked as though they had seen a ghost. Dr. Shinigami looked at the two men standing next to him and said, "If it's alright with them."  
  
The Principal, and Vice-Principal nodded at the same time. Their eyes were wide with terror. I smirked.  
  
"But I don't want you to go alone." Dr. Shinigami added hastily.  
  
I looked at him; he had a look of concern on his old face. So, I decided to humor him for once. "So who wants to go with me?" I asked.  
  
Neither the Principal nor the Vice-Principal wanted to go near me, let alone go with me. "I'll go with you." Duo said softly.  
  
I looked at him, then sighed, "Fine."  
  
He smiled at me and I relaxed a little bit. We started to walk down the hall. "So what did you see?" Duo asked quietly.  
  
His question startled me. "How-how did you know?"  
  
"The look in your eyes." He answered quietly. "If you don't wanna talk about it it's fine with me."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now, cause I'm still trying to sort it out what happened." I said bewildered. "I'll tell you later, okay?"  
  
He smiled, "Okay." We reached the lockers, and I opened mine by magic. I pulled out my bag and stuffed all the junk from my locker into the bag. I heard Duo curse at his locker on the other side. Then I heard him punch it. "Damn."  
  
I walked over to him and said, "Lemme do this."  
  
"This is one reason why I don't like to use lockers." He said a little pissed. "I can hardly ever get them open." I smiled.  
  
"What's your locker number?"  
  
"27-9-16," he said quietly. I spun in the combination, and the lock popped open. "Geez girl you make it look like it's easy." He smiled.  
  
I shrugged, "It is easy." He laughed. He opened the locker door and tons of stuff fell out. I laughed as the stuff fell out. An empty soda can hit him in the forehead. I was laughing so hard I almost fell over. The rain of stuff finally ended. Duo was massaging his forehead where the can hit him. He was glaring at me. I was leaning against the lockers laughing.  
  
"I thought you said you hardly ever use your locker." I said still laughing.  
  
"I don't. it just accumulated over the years." He said. I laughed even harder.  
  
"I'll go get you a bag from the Janitor's closet." I said laughing. I walked over to the janitor's closet and picked the lock real quick. I looked around the closet and found the black bags. I pulled one out and turned to leave. I ran head long into the Janitor.  
  
"Ow!" I said as I fell on my butt. "Gomen-" I started.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I was getting trash bags for my teacher." I said quickly, "She told me that we would need trash bags after the project we were doing, so she sent me to get some." He looked slightly suspicious, but he bought my story. I got up and went around him. I ran over to Duo and breathed a huge sigh of relief. I handed him the trash bags and he started to stuff the junk into it.  
  
"Arigatou, Rei." Duo said smiling.  
  
"Your welcome." I replied. Duo stood up a kissed me lightly on the lips. I pulled back remembering the vision.  
  
"What's wrong?" Duo asked bewildered.  
  
"Oh. nothing. it's just that if we get caught." I said quietly.  
  
He smiled, and I went a little weak. Why?! Why do I have to feel this way about him, I yelled at myself. I helped Duo finish picking up all of the trash and stuff. The bag was very heavy. Duo tried to pick it up but he couldn't carry it alone. So I helped. We both carried it to a school dumpster, and dumped it in.  
  
For some odd reason I felt something was wrong. I didn't know what it was. It was like there was a yoma around or something like that. I started to pull out my broche. I started to turn but I was slammed against the dumpster. I gasped with pain. I looked at Duo and he was knocked out. I stood up and pulled out my broche.  
  
"MARS ETERNAL." I screamed and looked at what had hit me, "STAR." it was a very ugly yoma with bat wings and a dragons head, "POWER." it powered up for an attack, "MAKE UP!" I finished my transformation, and dodged the blast. I looked to see if Duo was hurt. He wasn't.  
  
"Blanca." the yoma said. It was drooling a little when it looked at Duo. "Blanca." it drooled even more.  
  
"HEY!" I screamed at it and threw a fireball at it. It looked at me as if I was crazy. "I am sailor scout of fire, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, the god of war, and the red planet, I will burn you into a little crisp and send you to see Shinigami!" It growled at me and shot an energy blast at me. I ducked and shielded Duo from the debris. Duo groaned under me.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked groggily.  
  
I looked at him and whispered, "Shhh. be quiet."  
  
"Who are you?" he asked when he looked at me.  
  
"I'm Sailor Mars." I smiled. The yoma came up behind me and grabbed me around the neck. I gasped for air. It lifted me up off of Duo, and I was about a foot above the ground. I tried to pry its fingers from around my neck, but it wouldn't let go. I kicked behind me, and only got air. I kicked again, and found its stomach. It screamed in pain, but it still hadn't let go. I kicked a few more times. It dropped me, and I laid on the ground coughing and gasping for breath. I rolled on my back and the yoma was standing over me. It reached down to grab me and I kicked its arm away. I coughed a couple of more times and finally was able to get air into my lungs. I kicked it back with both my feet. I jumped up and punched it in the chest. My arm went strait through its chest, and green goo went down my glove.  
  
"Ewww. you just ruined my favorite gloves!" I pulled out my arm out of the damn thing's chest. I kicked it away from me. "MARS." I started to power up for one of my ultimate attacks. "SUPREME." a ring of fire surrounded me and a grim reaper appeared, and I slowly lifted my arm towards the yoma, "HELL!" I pointed my finger at the yoma, and the grim reaper floated over to it and sliced it in half and then fire surrounded the halves and burned them to dust. "May you burn in the depths of Hell." I growled quietly my throat hurting where the yoma had grabbed. I turned and looked at Duo. He smiled at me.  
  
"Er. Mars-san?" he asked quietly. "Have you seen my friend Rei?"  
  
"Um. I think she's over there." I said pointing over to a pile of stuff. He glanced over there, and when he looked back I was gone. I untransformed and laid down where I pointed. A few seconds later Duo pushed away some of the ruin, I groaned and looked up at him.  
  
"Rei!" he rushed over and helped me up.  
  
"What the hell happened?" I asked as I got up.  
  
"Oh nothing really-" he started.  
  
"Nothing really? It looks like a mobile suit hit."  
  
"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."  
  
I smiled, "You sure?"  
  
"There was a monster thing that attacked. and it knocked me out." He started, "And then Sailor Mars appeared." I pretended to look surprised. "She destroyed the thing and then disappeared. It was so cool."  
  
I smiled, and chuckled softly. "I bet it was a yoma."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow, "A wha? Huh?"  
  
"A yoma." I replied, "It's an evil creature thing that sucks energy from humans. it's suppose to be a myth." I shrugged. "I guess you saw what you saw." I saw a cut on Duo's forehead that I did not notice before. "Oh Duo! Your hurt!"  
  
He touched his forehead. "Hmm I didn't even notice."  
  
I touched him lightly on the forehead and whispered, "Mars crystal power." It healed instantly. I sighed. "We should get back to the doctors."  
  
"Yeah," Duo agreed. He helped me up and I brushed off my skirt. I noticed I still had some green goo on my arm. I wiped it of quickly with a handkerchief. I sighed and walked over to my backpack I picked it up and sighed again. Duo and I walked towards the office. I put my hand in my pocket and started to play with my locket. I glanced at a clock in the hall. Second hour was almost over. I sighed.  
  
We got to the office just as the bell rang. There was sudden chattering in the halls as students went to the lockers and to their next classes. Then there was a blood-curtailing scream. Duo and I looked at each other and rushed off to see what was wrong. I started to pull out my locket when the crowd started to push Duo and I apart. I split off into a bathroom and transformed. I rushed out to where to scream was and found there was another Scout there fighting a yoma and loosing. She had long blonde hair and had a red bow in it. The girl that had screamed was unconscious in the middle of the circle. The yoma looked exactly like the one I fought earlier. The Scout was hit into a poll and was knocked unconscious. I rushed out and threw a fireball at it to distract it.  
  
It looked at me and growled. It powered up for an attack. It was one hit I could not dodge, because of the crowd of on-lookers. "MARS FLAMING MANDALA!" I screamed and threw the fire rings at the thing. While it was occupied with trying to put out the flames, I ran over to the scout and tried to revive her.  
  
She groaned and looked up at me. "Finally. I found. you." She managed to get out.  
  
"Shhh don't try to talk, at least not now. Lemme kill this thing first." I stood up, turned around, and saw the yoma sucking energy from the girl. I walked up behind it and kicked it in the ass. It stood up, turned around, and looked at me.  
  
"Blanca." it drooled. I powered up for another one my ultimate attacks. "MARS." I raised my hands into the air, "FLAMING KATANA!" Dozens of flaming katanas rained down upon the yoma turning it into dust. The girl's energy was restored to her and she was other wise unhurt.  
  
I turned and walked over to the other Scout. She was unconscious again. So I picked her up and used a spell I knew to disappear. I reappeared in the girls' bathroom and put the girl onto the ground gently. I took my locket from my uniform and opened it. I pointed it at the Scout and whispered, "Mars crystal power." The ruby glowed and the Scout was healed.  
  
She groaned and sat up with her hand to her head. She looked at me. "Where are we?"  
  
"In the girls bathroom." I replied.  
  
"How did I get here and where is the yoma?"  
  
"I brought you here and the yoma is dead."  
  
"Who killed it?"  
  
"I did." I sighed.  
  
"How could you kill it? It was a high level yoma." She looked troubled.  
  
"With my Flaming Katana attack. it's one of my highest level attacks."  
  
She looked even more troubled. "But how can you be at such a high level? How long have you been fighting evil?"  
  
"Er." I tried to remember all the battles I have been through. "About a month I guess."  
  
"What?!" she practically screeched. "I've been fighting since 7th grade. By the way where is Artimis?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A little white cat that was with me."  
  
"I dunno what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh darn now I have to look for the sorry excuse for a cat. Can you show me where the yoma attacked?"  
  
"Sure and by the way what did you mean earlier when you said 'I finally found you?'" I asked.  
  
"I was looking for you on Earth for a while. Then I heard rumors that there was a Sailor Scout in the L2 colony region and I came to see it she was the one I was looking for. It turned out to be you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She looked at the locket in my hand. Her eyes widened. "Is that the 'Mars Crystal?'" she asked.  
  
"Hai." I replied.  
  
"Can I touch it?" she looked at it in awe. I held it out to her and when she touched it, I had another vision.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
It started where the last one left off. In the middle of the kiss. then there was an explosion. It knocked Duo, Princess Mars, and I back. The young man I ran past ran up, glanced at the princess and me, and couldn't decide which one was the real Princess of Mars.  
  
The princess stood up and said, "Lancelet, my brother, what's going on?"  
  
"Sister we are under attack." He gestured towards me, still in Duo's arms, and said, "Who is she?"  
  
Duo let me go and stood up. "She is your sister Lancelet." Duo explained. He helped me up.  
  
I looked at the palace. "Oh no the palace!" It was in ruin.  
  
"Mother!" Lancelet screamed, tears welled up in his dark eyes. He started to go to the palace when I stopped him.  
  
"No. go fight the enemy with Duo. Your sister and I will go." I told him. The princess nodded in agreement. Duo and Lancelet ran to the battle while the princess and I ran to the palace. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Someone started to shake me awake. I sat up and groaned, "Not that again." I looked at the Scout and she looked concerned.  
  
"What do you mean 'not that again?'" she asked. "Has that happened before?"  
  
"Yes. earlier today." I sighed. "By the way you never told me you name."  
  
"Oh." She chuckled. "I am Sailor Venus." The name sounded so familiar. "But." She detransformed and said, "in this form you can call me Minako or Mina for short." She smiled.  
  
I smiled, "Okay," I detransformed as well, "In this form my name is Rei Hino, but you can call me Rei." Then I remembered about Duo. "Oh no! I forgot about Duo!" I stood up, and then almost fell over. Mina got up quickly and caught me.  
  
"Damn. I forgot about that." I steadied myself, and started to walk towards the door. I looked back at Mina. "Coming?"  
  
Mina nodded and followed. I walked to the office with Mina following silently. "Not very talkative are you?" I asked.  
  
She shrugged, "I usually am."  
  
"Rei!" I heard someone call from behind. I turned around and saw Duo running up. Mina saw him and went starry-eyed. I saw this and rolled my eyes.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked when he got here. " I lost you in the crowd."  
  
"When I couldn't find you I came back here, and found this foreign exchange student along the way." I pointed to Mina. "Her name is Minako. I don't know her last name. she didn't tell me."  
  
Mina snapped out of her trance and said, "My name is Aino Minako, or Mina for short."  
  
"Oh so your from Japan?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hai!" Mina proclaimed loudly.  
  
I noticed a white ball of fluff in Duo's arms. "What's that?" I asked pointing at the fluff ball.  
  
"A kitty I found in the debris." The cat lifted its head up to show its blue-green eyes and to reveal a crescent moon mark on its brow.  
  
"Artimis!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Is it your kitty?" Duo asked.  
  
The cat meowed confirmation. He leaped out of Duo's arms and right into Mina's.  
  
"Is that the girl?" I distinctively heard the cat ask Mina quietly.  
  
"Yea." Mina replied quietly.  
  
I saw a cut on the cat's leg. "Oh your kitty is hurt." I stepped toward the cat. The cat looked at his leg and started to lick it. "Lemme fix it Artimis." I touched the cat's leg where it was cut and he meowed in protest. "Dun be a wimp cat." I said sternly then whispered, "Mars crystal power." It healed instantly as usual. The cat's eyes went wide and so did Mina's. "I'll explain later." I said softly.  
  
Just as I said that Dr. Shinigami, Professor G, the principal and vice- principal walked up. "Did you see what happened?" Professor G. asked Duo.  
  
"Yes I did see what happened." Duo replied, then he smiled, "Those two Sailor Scouts were hot."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "I bet. too bad I wasn't there to see you drooling." Duo noticed my sarcasm and shrugged. Mina sniggered. "Oh. er. Mina-chan do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"No," Mina shook her head.  
  
"Dr. Shinigami, can she stay with us?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." Dr. Shinigami replied. He sighed, "I think we have enough room at the temple. Just don't forget what I told you about next week."  
  
"I won't." I smiled. And I still have to remember about Nina, I thought, Nah. I just won't show up. but then she'll think me a wimp, and I'm not.geez. I dun even know if I would win. of coarse I will win I'm faster then she is, she's way too slow, I'll just kick her ass after school so she won't bug me any more. I sighed.  
  
"I think we should go, and let you men figure this mess out." Dr. Shinigami said gesturing towards the principal and vice-principal. Mina and I nodded in agreement.  
  
"Then I am guessing that we shall go as well," Professor G. said gesturing to Duo. Duo nodded in agreement as well.  
  
Dr. Shinigami, Mina, and I left the school and walked to the temple. When we got there I told Mina that I would show her the room she was going to sleep in. Mina followed me quietly talking to the white cat named Artimis. I pointed out the rooms to Mina and then showed her hers. It was across the hall from mine. I told her I was going to get in some meditation time in and that I would be in the fire room if she or anyone needed me.  
  
I shut the fire room's door quietly and sat down in front of the fire. I asked the fire spirit to help me understand the visions. I sat there meditating for about an hour when Mina walked in and surprised me. I gasped when she said my name. I turned and looked at her and tried to act calm when I asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Well Artimis wanted to see the Mars Crystal." She replied timidly.  
  
"Fine," I said irritated that my trance was interrupted. I saw the cat behind Mina's legs. "Well Artimis go ahead and come in." I said to the cat in a slightly irritated voice.  
  
He walked over silently, then asked "Do you have the crystal with you now?"  
  
"Yeah, I keep it with me all the time." When I said that I saw Artimis give Mina this look that said, 'No wonder we couldn't find it.' I took it out of my pocket and opened it, then set it on the floor in front of the cat. He touched it and it flashed crimson again. "Mina tells me you have been having visions. Would you like to tell me about them?"  
  
"Um. not really. I still haven't figured them out yet."  
  
"Maybe I could figure them out." Artimis said quickly. "If you would just tell me."  
  
I sighed. "I don't know how to explain it."  
  
"Try please."  
  
"Fine," I sighed. I told him exactly what I saw. I finished my story and he looked thoughtful.  
  
"I think what you have seen is your past life in the Silver Millennium."  
  
"Silver Millennium?" I ask, "What's that?"  
  
"It was a very peaceful time a long time ago until Queen Beryl started to attack." He sighed. He started to explain about the Silver Millennium. "All of the Sailors died. Queen Serenity had everyone in the Silver Millennium reborn." He concluded.  
  
"But the prophecy." I started but decided against it.  
  
"Prophecy?" He asked.  
  
"Never mind." I sigh. I stand up noticing the time, picking up the crystal while I was at it. "I'm going to go take care of some unfinished business." I say quickly, and rushed out of the fire room. I headed strait to my room and changed my clothes quickly.  
  
I headed to the school to confront Nina.  
  
  
  
When I got there she was waiting. She looked at me. "Heard you got Duo kicked outta school." She glared at me.  
  
I gave her my best glare and she backed down. "Yeah I got him suspended, yet I also got myself suspended." I shrugged. Nina took a swing at me and I ducked expecting it. I gave her a quick uppercut in the gut. She bent over gasping for air. "Don't start something you can't finish." I growled. She stood up after a few seconds.  
  
"I'll be able to finish this." She scowled at me. She was about to swing when we heard Duo's voice stopping us.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?" He asked running over with Mina following him.  
  
"And I'll steal Duo from you." She said her eyes narrowing. She took a swing at me while I was looking at Duo. She hit me making me stumble back a step. I tasted the metallic taste of blood in my mouth.  
  
"You just did not do that." I said shaking my head. "You're going to pay bitch." I felt my eyes go cold and my face follow suit. The blood trickled down my lip and I didn't care. She stepped back, fear showing in her features. "You picked the wrong fight, girl." I whispered yet my voice carried. I took a step toward her and she stepped back. "What are you chicken now?" She shook her head. "Then why you running like a lost little bitch dog?" I smiled satanically. Her eyes had a look of pure terror in them. She swung a shaky punch at me. I blocked it and punched her in the side of the face. She fell to the ground with a hard thud. I turned and looked at Duo and Mina. Duo looked surprised at my strength, Mina just looked scared. "I'm going back to the temple now." I said calmly my voice devoid of all emotion. I walked past Duo and Mina and headed strait to the temple, knowing that I was going to get a lecture if Dr. Shinigami found out.  
  
  
  
Sure enough he did. Turns out the little bitch ran a told the principal. She said that I had beaten her up with out being provoked.  
  
"I told you no to fight anyone without being provoked!" Dr Shinigami practically screamed at me.  
  
"I didn't hit her without her swinging first." I retorted.  
  
"Then why did she say you didn't?"  
  
"Because she's a lying little-" I stopped before I said something that would have gotten me in more trouble. "She provoked the fight and she swung first." I said slowly through gritted teeth, my anger bubbling through my veins.  
  
Dr. Shinigami paced back and forth thinking. "Well your suspension has been extended till you leave. I'm going to have you do extra chores for punishment."  
  
"But-" He raised his hand and cut me off.  
  
"You still got into a fight." He said his eyes narrowing. I looked down. I calmed myself down as much as I could.  
  
"May I please be excused?" I asked without looking up.  
  
"Yes." I stood and left the room without another word. I walked into my room and turned on the CD player. Avril Lavigne blasted through the speakers. I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
About two hours later after the CD switched to Adema, I heard Mina knock softly. "What is it?" I asked irritably, my thoughts being interrupted.  
  
"Mind if I come in?" Mina asked.  
  
"I guess." I sighed. I might as well be nice to her. I thought gingerly.  
  
Mina slid open the door and came in followed by Duo and Artimis. "Gomen nasai for bugging you, but he wanted to see you," She gestured towards Duo, "and Dr. Shinigami told me to take him to you." She said quickly and with a slight nervousness in her voice. She backed out along with Artimis and shut the door. I knew that she was going to be listening outside the door, but it was as if I could care less. I sat up on the bed and looked Duo in the eyes. They were clouded over with an emotion that I didn't recognize.  
  
"What is it that you needed to see me about?" I said calmly. My voice held no emotion, even though I wanted to yell and scream about everything. bully for me.  
  
"Why did you do that to Nina?" He asked, his voice full of an emotion that I didn't understand.  
  
"She started it." I said slowly, all my anger from before bubbling up again.  
  
"But you didn't have to almost break her jaw." He said with concern in his voice. Concern? I thought, Concern for whom? . For Nina?! I thought shocked.  
  
"She hit me first." I said, shock filling my voice making it slightly high pitched.  
  
"That gives you the right to hurt her?"  
  
"She hurt me first." I said the shock ebbing away, being quickly replaced by anger. "She gave up her right not to be hurt when she forced me to give up mine." My voice turning into a low growl, my teeth clenched, trying my hardest not to yell. Duo stood there looked at me as if he expected me to say something else. "What else do you want me to say?" I said almost yelling. "Want me to tell her I'm sorry?" I looked at Duo's eyes, they were clouded, and I couldn't make out a single thing in them. "She lied to the principal, saying that I beat her up, unprovoked." I shook my head. "You were there you saw her hit me." I shook my head again slowly. "You ain't going to take my side. You only care about Nina. And I thought you liked me." I shook my head, feeling the burning feeling of tears in my eye.  
  
"I do-" I put up my hand and cut him off.  
  
"Get out." I said my voice low and full of hidden pain. I force myself to look down and to not to look at Duo's face. 'Cause if I did I knew I'd cry. "Get out!" I screamed, still looking down. I started to shake though not visibly. My soul ached for him to be close to me. I felt him take a step closer to me. "I said get out." I whispered. I heard him turn and leave slamming the door shut after him. I took in a deep breath and calmed my emotions. I sat down on my bed, with my face in my hands. I couldn't feel my face, or my hands, or anything else for that matter. I was numb. I felt my eyes flutter shut and my body relax into the quiet darkness of unconsciousness. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
I felt someone touch my forehead and I gasped. Then I felt a cool cloth being placed on my forehead. It was too cold, and felt like I was going to freeze to death.  
  
"Get that off of me..." I growled softly. "It's too cold." I tried to move to take it off but someone grabbed my arm. They're hand felt as if it were to burn my wrist. I jerked away from whoever it was and rolled over. I moved too fast and instantly felt sick. I tried to open my eyes but the light hit my eyes like daggers and the pain ripped through my brain. I cried out.  
  
I felt to sets of hands grab my arms and roll me back on my back. I felt one hand touch my forehead and whisper something. Suddenly I felt no pain and the hands didn't feel like they were going to burn my arms. I decided to test my eyes to see if I could see.  
  
Slowly and gingerly, I opened my eyes. At first I saw only blurred shapes and then my eyes cleared. Mina was sitting there and next to her was the last person I wanted to see... Duo. I rolled over and jumped up.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" I almost screamed.  
  
"He heard you fall..." Mina said softly. "Plus you called out his name while you were delusional."  
  
"I-I did?" I was confused... I called out for Duo? I questioned myself. No, no way. I couldn't have... I continued to think.  
  
Duo nodded slowly. He stood and started to walk out. "Wait!" I said quickly reaching out for him. He turned and looked at me. Mina got up quickly and walked out. She shut the door behind her. I walked over to Duo slowly. "I'm sorry..." I whispered while looking down.  
  
He touched my check softly. I looked up at him. His eyes were warm and caring. He raised my chin just slightly higher and kissed my lips softly. "I do care for you Rei." He whispered softly, then kissed me again. I realized just then that the concern in his eyes was not for Nina, but the concern was for me. I pulled back and smiled. I hugged him enjoying his warmth.  
  
"Rei!" I heard Dr. Shinigami yell.  
  
"Yes?" I asked annoyed.  
  
"I need you to start your chores." I sighed softly.  
  
"I need to go?" Duo asked softly.  
  
"Yeah..." I nodded. I smiled, "I'll call you when I can."  
  
"Okay." He said smiling. He kissed my forehead softly and then left.  
  
I changed cloths quickly and then started my chores. Every time I finished one, Dr. Shinigami had another one for me to do.  
  
I finished the last chore and before the doctor could give me another one I told him that I was going down to clean my gundam. He nodded and handed me a rag. I smiled slightly. I walked over to the door and looked around to make sure that Mina or the cat wasn't going to follow me. Cause through the day I noticed that they were watching me. I sighed and opened the panel.  
  
"Password." The computer said in a monotone.  
  
"Shinigami Zero." I said.  
  
"Password accepted. Welcome Rei." The door slid open and I stepped in. It whooshed shut behind me and the elevator started down. I sighed and watched the floor number. The elevator stopped and the door whooshed open in front of me. I stepped out and grabbed the cleaner from next to the elevator. I smiled as I looked at my gundam.  
  
Its name was Shinigami Zero. I pulled out the specs and looked them over. It had two vulcan thrusters, a two double beam scythes, four hyper jammers, and a cloaking device (think Star Trek). The model number was XXXG-00S1, its height was 16.5 m, and its dry weight was 7.8 tons. The thruster output was 94520 kg, and it's generator output was 4320 kW. And it was made up of Gundanium alloy.  
  
I smiled. I loved how it looked. The cloak looked like bat wings when it was unfolded, and the feet had 20 foot spikes coming out of the toe. The scythes when not used were magnetically held on the back. It was black with red trimmings. When activated the eyes glowed blood red.  
  
I climbed up the side of the gundam and opened the cockpit. I slipped inside and I hear, "Welcome back Rei." It was the computer.  
  
I smiled. "Thanks Shini." I sit back in the seat and it conforms to my body. I sighed. The sim was just like it. "Shini play music selection rei573 on external speakers."  
  
"Playing music selection rei573." The hanger bay was suddenly filled with Korn, Falling Away. I smiled, "Thanks Shini."  
  
"No problem Rei." The computer answered back.  
  
I climbed out and started at the head.  
  
About 5 hours later, I was almost finished. I climbed back into the cockpit and said, "Shini stop playing the music." It stops in mid Papa Roach. I climb back out and lock up the cockpit. I climb down and went to the elevator. "See ya later Shini." I said to the gundam. I punched the key to go up and the elevator started to move.  
  
The door opened in front of me. I saw Mina down the hall and she looked like she was having a detailed conversation with her cat. I shook my head and shrugged. I went to the kitchen smelling strongly of cleaner and wax.  
  
I was hungry and grabbed some food out of the fridge and noticed that we were out of milk. I sighed. It was "dark" outside. I heard the vid phone ring and went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" I answered. Then switched on the vid.  
  
Hey Rei. Milliardo answered, with his mask on.  
  
"Hey..." I smiled. "How's it going?"  
  
It's going... He sighed. I was wondering if you would mind if I came up to the colony to see you...  
  
I felt my eyes widen in surprise. I blinked a few times. "Um... Well... You shouldn't worry about coming up here..."  
  
Why?  
  
"I'm going to be on Earth in, I think, 4 days."  
  
Really? He looked shocked. He seemed to ponder this for a few minutes. He nodded Well, would you mind meeting me?  
  
"Sure." I smiled. "Why not." I chuckled. "Where would you like to meet?"  
  
The Sanc Kingdom. Was all he said.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you there in four days. I gotta finish my chores so I'll talk to you then."  
  
He nodded. "See you Rei."  
  
"Bai Milliardo." The vid turned off and I went into the kitchen again. I had this sudden feeling of an evil presence. Damn... I thought. I left a note saying I was going to the store for milk and that I'd be back as soon as I could.  
  
I ran out the door with my locket clutched tightly in my hand. 


	9. Chapter 8

Author's foreword: Hi hi everyone! Sorry it took so long ^^;; I had major writers block. I just told myself to sit and write. Well it's done! ^-^ I'm so happy. This one is just slightly short. But don't worry the next chapter will hopefully be longer. ^^;; Any who, I'll stop my blabbing and let you all enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
I ran to the place where I felt the evil and went to a side alley and transformed.  
  
"Mars Eternal Star Power, MAKE UP!" I screamed and the flames engulf my body once again.  
  
I ran back out and looked at the monster. It was a stronger monster then last, way more powerful. It had someone in its hand. That someone I recognized as Sailor Venus.  
  
When am I going have to stop saving her? I thought rolling my eyes. It had something else in its other hand; it looked like a glowing ball of energy.  
  
I ran over and threw a fireball at it. It turned and looked at me, while dropping Sailor Venus. It looked male with dark brown hair and eyes, and he was wearing a light purple general suit.  
  
"You know that purple isn't a very manly color." I said smirking slightly.  
  
He smiled. "Looky another Sailor Brat for me to steal energy from." He laughed evilly.  
  
"Oh 'Sailor Brat', like I haven't heard that one before... oh and was that suppose to be an evil laugh? Because you didn't do a very good job on it." I laughed slightly at the glare he gave me. "Are you trying to look scary? Well you're not doing a very good job at that because all you're doing is making me laugh..."  
  
He looked extremely pissed now. "You better watch your mouth girl."  
  
"How can I watch my mouth if I can't see it?" I smile slightly. "Oh! I have yet to introduce myself... I'm Sailor Mars, and I think it is safe to assume that you're the Purple People Eater..." I smiled wider. "Any who, I must get on with this whole saving the colony thing if I want to get home on time for dinner."  
  
His mouth was a thin line with anger.  
  
I laughed then my face went completely went blank. My eyes burned with fire as I powered up for one of my favorite attacks. I watched as he raised his arm, and another yoma appeared. "Mars Flame Sniper!" I yelled and the yoma turned to dust. The guy looked at me surprised that I destroyed the yoma that quickly.  
  
I quickly powered up for another attack before he could attack me. "Mar smoke shroud!" I screamed and smoke flowed from my fingers, shrouding the area from sight.  
  
I saw an outline of him and I quickly ran over to where Sailor Venus had fallen. I picked her up and put her in a safe spot. I heard his boots click over to where I was previously. I smiled but turned to Venus. She had her energy sucked from her. I sighed softly and whispered, "Mars Crystal Power."  
  
Venus groaned softly. "Shhhhhh," I told her softly. "The Purple People Eater's still here..."  
  
She sat up slowly, "We have to destroy him..."  
  
"You're still weak," I said quickly. "You stay here." I stood up and quietly walked over to where the purple guy was. I felt an arm encircle my neck and pull back. I gagged and tried to breathe.  
  
"I got you." He said softly and laughed. I suddenly started to feel weak. "I told you I'd get your energy." He laughed softly, while tightening his grip.  
  
"Kiss... my... ass." I managed to get out. I raised my arm and brought it back hard into his stomach. He let out a small grunt but only tightened his grip. I struggled to get free, clawing at his arms. I struggled to breathe right so I wouldn't pass out from lack of air.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
He dropped me and I landed with a hard smack. I tried to relearn how to breathe but only ended up making myself hyperventilate. I couldn't slow my breathing down even though I tried. By now I felt really lightheaded and started to gray out.  
  
I attempted to power up for an attack but wasn't able to get enough power. I was way too weak, and I hated every second of it. I attempted to get to my feet but only was able to get to my knees. The smoke had mostly cleared away and I looked around. I saw Duo standing there, looking at me.  
  
"Go!" I said waving at him. "Get out of here!" I started to fall forward, and I don't remember hitting the ground. 


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Forenote: Okay so this one is shorter ^^;; but hey atleast I got it done quickly ^^;; any who, Chapter 10 is on it's way! ^-^ Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I was running through a forest in a blood red dress. I tripped and fell. I hit my head on a tree, blacking out. I gasped and opened my eyes. I saw Duo sitting over me with a wash cloth in his hand. He was dabbing it on my forehead and it stung. "Itai..." I pushed his hands away. I noticed I still was in my sailor uniform.  
  
"Hey Mars," He smiled softly.  
  
I sat up quickly, too quickly. My head felt too light and I fell back down to the bed. "Shhhhh," He said soothingly. "Don't move. You might have a cuncusion. You hit the ground pretty hard."  
  
"I gotta get going." I replied quickly. I sat up again, just a little more slowly this time. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. He put his hands on my shoulders stopping me from moving.  
  
"You're too hurt to go anywhere." He said sternly.  
  
"Please let me go." I said softly. He shook his head causing his bangs to move side to side. I felt my heart race up and my breathing quicken.  
  
"Calm down, you're going to hyperventilate." He placed his hand on my forehead. It was cool against my hot skin. "You have a fever."  
  
"I'll be fine..." I told him. I tried to slow down my breathing, but wasn't getting very far. I looked into his cobalt blue eyes and pleaded with him, "I need to leave. There could be a yoma attacking someone somewhere." I watched his eyes soften slightly and his hands loosen their grip. "Arigatou." I whispered softly and kissed his forehead.  
  
I jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, leaving an awe struck Duo. 


	11. Chapter 10

Author's forenote: Okay this chapter is longer. *sigh* I have a lot of time on my hands so I am trying to get as many chapters done as soon as possible. Thanks for the great reviews Sandra! ^-^  
  
Chapter 10  
  
I arrived home with milk in my arms a few hours after dinner was over. Shit, was all I could think when I got inside the temple. I'm going to be in so deep, I thought quickly. I put the milk in the refrigerator and went to run the gauntlet.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" He screamed. Dr. Shinigami looked extremely pissed.  
  
"I was getting milk and I got side-tracked." I replied quickly.  
  
"Got side-tracked with what!?" He was breathing deeply and his face was purple. "You look like you got the shit beat out of you!"  
  
"That's not exactly what happened." I replied to him quickly. "I was walking down the street going to the store and this guy came out of no where and ran right into me. I fell and hit my head on the sidewalk."  
  
"You were a few hours late!" He looked skeptical.  
  
"I must have passed out or something, because I don't remember the last few hours." I looked down. "All I remember is getting up off the ground and getting the milk. Then getting back here." The look on his face had softened considerably.  
  
"Go lay down and I'll take a look at your head." He said softly. That was the partial truth, I thought. God I hate lying to him. I walked slowly to my room and laid down on my bed. My eyelids felt like led and kept trying to close. I didn't realize that I was that tired till I had laid down. I heard someone come into my room and I looked over. It was Mina.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked me. "Duo grabbed you before I could." She looked down her eyes clouded over with slight fear.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled at her. "Don't be afraid of or worried about me. I'm one tough cookie, and I don't hurt my friends."  
  
She looked up and smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." I smiled. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Okay. Now that I know that you're okay, I think that I'm going to pass out now..." As soon as I said that my eyes slid shut and I blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The princess tripped and I helped her up. We continued to run.  
  
After what seemed like hours we finally got to the palace. The princess and I sifted through the rubble and found nothing. We continued through and saw a couple lying on the ground. We ran over and the princess dropped to her knees and started to cry. "Mother! Father!" She wailed. I knelt down next to her and comforted her.  
  
I heard someone walking up and I jumped up. I spun around and saw a guy in a purple general suit. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?" I asked him in a commanding tone.  
  
"What? You know who I am." He said bemused.  
  
"No I don't," I replied confused slightly. I felt the princess stand next to me and run over to the man.  
  
"Jedite!" She yelled through her tears. "My parents are dead..." She sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
I watched him look between the princess and I. He had a look of utter confusion on his face. "Who is this girl?" He asked Mars. "She looks exactly like you..."  
  
"Turns out I'm her twin." I said quickly.  
  
I felt the planet shudder beneath me and I fell to my knees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly. I had a feeling that someone was in my dark room so I pulled the knife from under my pillow. I blinked a few times willing my eyes to adjust quickly. Slowly the room came into focus. I saw the outline of someone sitting in a chair across the room. I swung my legs over the side of my bed. I quietly pad over to the person. When I got closer I saw that it was Duo. I put the knife down and kiss Duo softly on the head.  
  
He jerked slightly and looked up at me. He had something pressed against my stomach. I looked down and saw that it was a gun.  
  
"Jesus, Rei," He said quickly putting the gun away. "You scared me..."  
  
"What the hell are you doing with a gun?!" I ask him quickly.  
  
"Nothing," He had the grace to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry for pointing it at you, it's an automatic reaction."  
  
I shrugged it off. "It's okay." I smiled softly, "I had a knife out." He chuckled softly. "Does anyone know you're hear?" I asked him. He shook his head and I looked at him puzzled. I heard someone walking down the hall. "Shhh..." I motioned to Duo to hide. He quickly hid and I pulled my knife. My door slid open and it was Dr. Shinigami.  
  
"Oh I see you're feeling better." He said motioning to the knife in my hand.  
  
I nodded slowly. "I heard someone coming down the hall... I didn't know that it was you. Sorry."  
  
Dr. Shinigami nodded. "It's okay. Just came to check up on you." I nodded and he turned and left shutting the door behind him.  
  
I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Duo came out from behind the chair and hugged me from behind. He rested his head on my shoulder. I leaned back against him, enveloping myself in him warmth.  
  
"I know who you are..." He whispered softly. I stiffened and straitened up.  
  
"Nani?" I asked quietly.  
  
He spun me around in which I was looking at him. "I know who you are..." He repeated softly, "You are Sailor Mars." 


	12. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Sorry everyone for taking so long in updating. Evil computer caught a virus. *coughbrothercough* Any who, here is chapter 11... Enjoy!! ^-^  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"I dunno what you are talking about." I replied to him, my voice full of confusion. My face and eyes matched my voice. Bully for me.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me Rei." Duo said getting frustrated. "I watched you transform. I followed you after that."  
  
I sighed and looked at the ground. "I didn't want you to know." I glanced up at him, then back down. "I didn't want you to worry about me." I touched my chin lightly and I glanced up again at him. He was smiling gently. He lifted my chin and kissed me softly on the lips. It was a chaste kiss like all our others. I pulled back and sighed softly.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, with a troubled look in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing." I sat down on my bed with my head in my hands. He sat down next to me and touched my face gently. He moved my face to where I was looking at him. He leaned in and kissed me again. This time I pulled him down on top of me. He smiled and looked down. My hands were pressed against his chest and his were off to the side of mine. He leaned down and kissed me, harder this time.  
  
I smiled slightly and pushed my tongue into his mouth. I explored every part of his mouth with my tongue as if I was trying to drink him down.  
  
He pulled back panting ever so slightly, "Wow." Was all he whispered as he leaned back down over me. We kissed passionately with tongues probing and hands searching. His body was completely on top of me and from the way it felt he was happy to be there.  
  
Some how my hands found themselves halfway down Duo's pants before I realized what they were doing. His hands were up my shirt squeezing lightly. I pulled back from the kiss and I smiled widely. His eyes looked slightly unfocused. I kissed him softly on his cheek and it was as if he finally saw me. He smiled and kissed my forehead.  
  
My heart was thudding against my chest like it was a trapped bird in a cage. I heard another heartbeat and realized that it was Duo's. His was just as chaotic as mine. He kissed my lips softly and then got off of me. I looked at him confused. "What's wrong Duo?" I asked softly and sat up.  
  
He sighed softly and then looked at me, his eyes full of sorrow, making them look cloudy. "Someone does know I'm hear."  
  
I was confused more then ever now, "Who?"  
  
"Professor G." He walked over to the door. "I love you Rei." He whispered softly dropping his head. "I hope you know that, now matter what I will always love you." He turned and looked at me. His face was grim and his eyes sad.  
  
"What?" I asked the confusion plain and visible on my face. He lifted his gun slowly pointing it at me. I felt my eyes widen as he started to pull the trigger.  
  
BANG! The shot rang out and I felt the bullet bite into my arm. I gasped in pain watching Duo run from the room. My hand flew to my arm. For the first time since I came to the colony I felt tears run down my face. I hurted more then I was suppose to for being shot.  
  
I sat there not hearing anything around me, feeling my hot and scolding blood well over my fingers. I felt the blood drain from my face along with my tears. I saw Mina and Dr. Shinigami run into my room. I saw Dr. Shinigami mouth the words "What happened?"  
  
"He shot me." I said shocked, and suddenly the world came into focus and the words rang through the room like daggers tearing at your skin. 


	13. Chapter 12

Author's note: Yup another short one... oh well... atleast it's done! ^^ Anywho... Enjoy!! ^_________^  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Rei!" I heard Mina call. "You have to get up!"  
  
I laid there my eyes all puffy from crying non-stop for the past three days. "Go away!" I screamed my voice hoarse from sobbing. I had to leave today, as did Mina. The only difference was she was taking a transport and I was taking a gundam. Speaking of the gundam, she didn't know about the gundam. She thought that I was taking a different transport. My stuff was packed in a black duffle bag and was in the ship I was to pilot. My arm started to hurt again along with my heart. I felt more tears start to run down my face. I felt the urge to scream and suppressed it. There was a hard lump at the back of my throat every time I thought about what happened.  
  
I rolled over and faced the wall making my left arm hurt even more. The pain in my arm drowned out the pain in my heart. I heard the door slide open and someone walk in. I had my 9 mm in my hand and pointed before I realized what I was doing. I watched Dr. Shinigami glare at me till I put my gun away.  
  
"You told me earlier this week that you'd go to earth no matter what. Are you going to go back on that now?" He said his face blank, and his eyes watching me closely.  
  
I got to my feet and glared at him. "No." I said as I walked passed him grabbing my shoes and flight suit as I left the room. I got to the bathroom and brushed my hair quickly. I pulled it back into a tight braid. I washed my face with cold water. I looked at myself in the mirror. God I looked like shit. Well at least I look as I feel, I thought grimly.  
  
I pulled my flight suit on over my black undies. It fit me like a glove, accentuating every curve. It was fitted just for me.  
  
Mina had already left when I finally left the bathroom. I walked to the hidden door. "Shinigami Zero" I said my voice void of any emotion. The door whooshed open and I started to walk in. I felt arms snake around my shoulders and heard Dr. Shinigami's voice in my ears.  
  
"I will miss you my daughter." He whispered hugging me tightly from behind.  
  
"I will miss you as well father." I replied leaning into the hug, feeling the love that only children and parents feel between us for the first time.  
  
"You understand why I pushed you so hard?"  
  
"Yes." I smiled for the first time in days. "I will bring peace to the Earth and colonies with the power of my hands and gundam. I will do it for you and for all the orphans that never had a chance to feel the arms of someone who cared." There was a fierce determination in my voice and face. I finally truly understood right there why I was here. "Thank you for being there when no one else was."  
  
I felt him nod and release me. I stepped into the elevator without looking back and the door whooshed shut behind me. 


	14. Spin Off type thing: Pushing Me Away

Author's note: Okay, okay, so it's been like forever since I last updated... well you're in for a treat. Why do you ask? Because here is a little spin off from my fic. I felt like writing and my word program was back up and I was listening to Linkin Park. *droooooooooooool* Anywhoodle, what you are about to read is something that isn't going to happen in the fic... though Duo may give Rei that locket... Anywho, without further ado and my rather incessant talking I give you:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Pushing Me Away.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down...~*~  
  
She walked slowly down the street; her heals clacking softly on the sidewalk. The wind whipped her raven hair across her tear-stained face. She heard music blaring from a coffee shop along her way. It was Linkin Park, Pushing Me Away. The street lamp shown brightly when she saw him standing next to the post.  
  
~*~The sacrifice of fighting in the light...~*~  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks. What is he doing here? She thought, How did he find me so quickly? She pulled a stray strand of hair away from her face and she tucked it behind her ear. She saw him notice her and he straitened. His hair reached his lower back and was in a braid. The lamp made him have golden highlights in his chocolate brown hair. His cobalt blue eyes were a mirror image of her own. They were full of grief and pain. His face was also tear-stained.  
  
~*~Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're outta time left to watch it all unwind...~*~  
  
"What do you want?" Her voice soft and tear filled, but it carried to him. He flinched when he heard it.  
  
"I'm sorry... I never ment to hurt you..." He replied. "I didn't want you to get involved in what I was doing..."  
  
"Bullshit!" She said, tears falling down her face anew. "You lied to me! You fucking lied to me..." She sobbed and fell to her knees.  
  
~*~The sacrifice is never knowing...~*~  
  
He quickly ran over to her and held her. She pushed him away. "You should have told me about it... I would have stayed out of your way... Instead of walking in on you and that-that thing..." She pushed him away again when he tried to hug her. He fell backwards onto his back.  
  
"It was a part of the mission..." He replied sitting up.  
  
"Oh yeah, you making out with that bitch was a part of the mission." She sounded scornful. She was shaking now and not because of the cold. She was so angry. She wanted to hit something and bad. She hit the closest thing. Him.  
  
~*~Why I stick with you,~*~  
  
He flew back and hit the wall. He touched his lip gingerly and drew away with blood on his fingertips. He looked at them and then looked at her. "You hit me..." He sounded surprised.  
  
"Don't sound or look too surprised Duo." She said, her eyes narrowing, giving him a glare that even Heero Yuy couldn't come close to.  
  
~*~Just push away,~*~  
  
He just sat there. "So you won't even try to forgive me..." He made it a statement.  
  
"I don't know if I can..." She replied. She stood up. "It started when you shot me." She said looking at him. "Then this now..." She shook her head slowly. "All apart of the mission... 'Take me back Rei please' and 'I never wanted to hurt you.'" She gritted her teeth. "You had a choice. You made it... Too bad too sad... Duo, you've had your last chance." She turned to leave. "Oh," She turned back. "Mission this," She said throwing something at him.  
  
He caught it and looked at it. It was the silver necklace he gave her. There was an inscription on the back of the locket. It read: To my dearest love, Love Duo. He opened it and saw his and her picture. They were both laughing and smiling. He suddenly broke down and sobbed into his knees.  
  
~*~No matter what you see, You're still so blind to me.~*~  
  
Whew! That was sad! ;___; I can't believe I just wrote that... ;_______; I feel so mean and cruel. I think I'm going to cry... *grabs tissue box*  
  
Oh and not to mention I don't own any GW/SM characters or Linkin Park ;__; Though I wish I did... Anywho, hope you enjoyed that... er... umm... yeah... Review now!! ^-^!! 


	15. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**Took me a long time to write this because I lost all my files on this. Sad yet true so I had to start over from scratch... and then got writer's block! Sad yet true... well enjoy! 

Chapter 13

I quickly strapped into the transport that carried my gundam and supplies. I pushed the button to start the start up sequence, then as swift as I could I walked made a quick systems check. Everything was running normal. I opened the hanger bay doors and started the engines. I punched in the coordinates for the landing pad on Earth and started the flight sequence. The craft lifted off with a woosh of the engines. I supressed my feelings from the past three days down inside myself.

I quickly menuvered the craft out of the hanger and pushed the auto-piolet on. I left my past as I left the colony. "Goodbye," I whispered softly. I pressed some buttons and music laced the air. Evanescence, Understanding. I laughed softly at the irony of the song and laid back in the chair. I yawned and knew it would be atleast a four hour trip to Earth. I quickly fell into a fitful sleep.

Jedite looked down at Princess Mars and held her close. He then looked at me his eyes were clouded with some emotion I could not read. I saw something silver flash in his hand and I gasped as he plunged it into Mars's back. "NO!" I screamed and ran towards him.

"Stupid girl. So easy to manipulate." He laughed softly as he dropped her body into the rubble.

"You bastard!" I screamed at him. I threw a fire ball at him as I ran towards him. He quickly put it out and laughed at me.

"You are a weakling." He laughed maliciously. He then pointed his hand at me.

"You have yet to see my true powers." I growled softly as I ran towards him. I threw more fire balls at him to distract him and quickly sliped to the side of him and tackled him to the ground. I felt the blade bite into me before I realized that he had arleady anticipated my attack. "You..." I fell forwards on top of him feeling the blade go deeper. I reached around to my back and pulled the small dagger I kept there. I slipped it out feeling my right side start to go numb and plunged the blade into his kidney. He pushed me off as he screamed in pain. I fell back onto the rubble and groaned in pain. I saw the blood blossom on my dress and I groaned again. I watched him pull the knife out of his side. He slowly stood cradling his side.

"You bitch." He growled at me. "You are going to pay for this... with your life." He glared at me as he came towards me.

"You touch her again and I will finish what she started." A strong voice came from the distance. I tried to see who it was but the blood loss was starting to get to me.

"She will be dead before you could even reach me Red Knight." Jedite laughed manically.

"I doubt that." I suddenly knew who it was. Duo.

"Duo..." I whispered softly as I started to blackout from blood loss. The planet shook under me and I groaned in pain.

I sat up quickly, looking around for the source of my waking. The ship trembled violently agian. "Shit..." I muttered. I looked at the consol and noticed the master light had come on. I sighed softly and ran a quick systems check. The targeting systems were blown and so was the landing systems. I frowned at it, my eyebrows furrowed. "How could this happen?" I said softly. "I ran a systems check before I left base..." I shook my head and quickly tried to fix it. More systems began to go offline. "Shit!" I exclaimed softly. I suddenly knew what I had to do. I grabbed my duffle bag and ran to the back of the ship. I put my helmet on and pushed off towards my gundam. "Shini open." The door wooshed open and I slid inside. I quickly shut the door and started it up. I placed my hands on the controls and blasted the doors. I quickly left the malfunctioning ship and turned to watch it. It hit the earth's atmosphere and it disintigrated on contact. I shook my head and knew that the heat shields were on the gundam just incase something like this happened. I turned on the thrusters and pin pointed my trajectery towards the place I would be landing.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I felt the pressure of the Earth's atmosphere hit the gundam like a car hitting a tree and I jerked with pain. I continued on my course. I grunted past the pain, and felt the blood from the gunshot start bleed through my bandage and flight suit. Darkness eat at my vision and tried to push it all away. "Damnit what is with my passing out lately..." The gundam broke through earth's atmosphere and shot towards the forest of the south Sanc Kingdom. There was a hide out there where Milliardo and I used to play. I figured I could make that my hiding spot for a day or two till I found a place to stay. The darkness continued to eat at my vision and I quickly tried to land the gundam. I put on the cloaking device and the bat like wings surrounded the gundam. "Shini..." I muttered, "Land in the forest near the coordinates... Auto pilot... On..." I managed to say before darkness swollowed me as if demons dragged me under into hell.

Duo ran towards Jedite as I fought for conciousness. I knew he was going to lose but I just couldn't bring myself to say it. I was too weak from bloodloss and I knew I was going to die.

"Duo..." I coughed and blood trickled down my cheek. Duo rushed towards Jedite and his sword glinted in the light. I slipped back into darkness.

I screamed as I woke. Something was pressed into my wound. Pain shot through my arm in pulsing shocks. I fought not to scream again, and quickly unstrapped my body. "Shini, interior lights." The lights flickered on and shot pain through my eyes. I moaned softly and looked at what was pressing into my arm. I cursed softly when I noticed it was my own dufflebag. I pushed it off and touched it gently. God damnit... I thought as my fingers came away with blood. It soaked through the suit. I opened the outer hatch and threw the duffle bag out. I muttered softly in pain and started to get out of the gundam. "Shini, shut down and lock. Do not uncloak and open on my command only," I climbed down the side of the gundam and it shut. I picked up the duffle bag with my bad arm so I could still go for a weapon and walked towards the stout building that lay ahead of me.

I cringed as my arm twitched in pain but I continued to walk. When I reached the front door I dropped my bag and put my hand on the key pad. "Sing a song of Love, a song of hopefullness, sing a song of joy and peace."(note: I actually had to sing that for choir) I sang the little tune from my childhood and the door wooshed open, the computer said in it's monochromatic voice, "Welome Rei." I stepped inside. It was dark, and dank. A smell made my nose curl. At least it would do... I sighed softly. I walked across the room to the sink and turned it on and let the water run for a few minutes to clear the pipes that haven't been used in years. I pulled the duffle bag over towards the sink and slowly pealed the suit off my arm with a wet sucking noise. I made a face and slipped my arm out of the other sleave. I looked at myself through the dingy mirror and sighed. I then pealed the bandage off of my arm and then scrubbed down the wound with alcohol wipes and water. I took a sterile bandage and pressed it to my arm to stop the bleeding and as soon as it stopped I applied another one and taped it down.

I turned towards the windows and felt a cool breeze flow across my bare upper body as I slid off my bra to put on another. I slipped out of the suit and changed my panties quickly, then reaching into the duffle bag pulling out a black t-shirt, with white letters saying, "Save your energy and don't talk to me." Pants followed the t-shirt that had straps hanging off of it along with a few chains. The pants were black with green thread. A fresh pair of black socks and combat boots completed the outfit along with a black zip up sweater with a giant red spider on the front of it.

I quickly washed my face, I looked paler than a ghost. I shrugged it off and quickly threaded a inner pant holster through the belt loops. I loaded my Firestar 9 mm and added an extra clip to my pocket. I slid the holster to where I could do a right handed back draw and then set off to the place where I was to meet Milliardo.

The forest was littered with leaves, and pine cones. I relished the fact that I was on earth. The sweet smell of the earth under my feet, and the smell of the trees. They just did not smell like this on the colony. I continued to take slow steps enjoying the clean air about me. I smiled for the first time in days and took in the smells of the earth. The sweet smell of the ground when the leaves were disturbed, the smell of decay and new life. I took in the sounds of the forest, the soft hushed whispering of the trees as the blew in the slight wind. I took in the sights of the forset, the dark brown of the undisturbed bark and the vibrant green of the leaves on the trees. I tasted the raw green earth on my tongue.

I quickened my pace towards the palace and looked upon it. It was in ruins but I didn't expect it to be intact. I mourned the news when the Sanc Kingdom was attacked. I sighed softly and walked towards the doors. I noticed two moterbikes out in front of the palace and I studied them. Milliardo... Is he here with someone else? I wondered to myself as I walked to the door. I drew my gun slowly and opened the door to see if it was clear. I scaned the area and saw the dust had been disturbed near the painting of King Peacecraft. I nodded in respect to the king and continued down the hall following the dust path. I reached a corner and looked around it. I saw Milliardo standing there, he was atleast 6 foot and I smiled sligtly until I saw him deep in conversation with a woman that was about 3 inches shorter than him. She had dark hair that was cut close to her head execept for a little bangs. I heard snatches of their conversation.

"Zechs, she might not be coming." The unknown woman said softly. I smirked at the comment.

"Give her a few more minutes." Milliardo said. "She said she would be here so she will be here. I know this girl, she never breaks her word."

"Zechs, we have been here for three hours!" The woman said obviously exsaperated. "Maybe her transport was stopped. You know travel between the colonies and earth is forbbiden at the moment." I scowled at her, for what reason for it was beyond me. I holstered my gun and walked out from behind where I was standing. The woman saw me and pulled her gun on me. I laughed softly and showed her and lifted my arms to prove I was unarmed, sort of. Milliardo turned and a look of suprise passed over his face, as if he didn't exactly believe that I would make it.

"Rei!" He grinned and laughed. "Noin put the gun away, this is the girl we have been waiting for." Noin scowled at him behind his back but put the gun away none the less. He walked over to me and reached out to touch my face slowly, as if he didn't exactly believe that I was there.

I laughed softly and told him, "I won't disappear if you touch me you know." He laughed softly and his hand slid down my face. I smiled at him, and his hand cupped my face.

"You know I never thought I would find you..." He whispered softly as he brought himself closer to me. "I never thought that I would see you again... yet... here you are..." He smiled down at me and pulled me into a tight hug, around my hurt arm. I took a gasped in pain and he drew back. "What's wrong?" He looked down at me.

"To make a long story short, I got shot in the left arm." I pulled back from him and cradled the arm. He looked at me, and from what I could tell of his face, for he was masked, he looked concerned. He went to touch the arm and I shook my head at him, "I'm fine. The pain will go away in a few minutes." His hand dropped away and looked as if he was uncertain of what to do. Blood started to trickle down my arm again and I cursed loudly. He jumped in suprise and looked at me.

"You're bleeding!" He gasped and went to grab my arm.

"No kidding." I snapped at him and dropped to my knees still cradling my arm. "I finally got it to stop..." I was starting to feel light headed again. "I think I lost a little too much blood when I landed..." I said softly. Red spots danced in my vision and when I moved my head black spot joined in. I looked up at Milliardo and smiled weakly, "It was great seeing you agian..." Darkness engulfed my vision as I started to fall forward, hands reaching out to catch me as I fell.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around, the room was dark and I was inbetween silk sheets. I raised my arm to my head and groaned softly. My left arm was a dull ache. The sheet slipped and I wasn't clothed. I gasped and pulled the sheet around me and sat up to get a better look around the room. I felt groggy and dull witted. A light clicked on in the corner of the room and I was momentarily blinded.

"You're finally awake..." A voice came from the light. I blinked a few times and the figure stood up and walked over twoards the bed. My eyes adjusted slowly as I blinked at Milliardo.

"Milly," I whispered softly. I shivered slightly and wrapped the sheet tighter around my body. The sheet was a dark burgandy and the rest of the room was in shades of red. A crimson day bed sat across from the bed with atleast a foot or two between the two of them. It was a rather large room. There were burgandy and black pillows strewn across it, and a crimson bed spread was haphazardly thrown on the floor.

"I thought I was going to loose you again." He whispered softly, he was shirtless and his mask was no where to be seen.

I looked at him with a bewildered expression. I was confused, as if a white cloud was over my mind and I couldn't push past it. "What did you give me?" My voice was thick and groggy.

"Something to ease the pain." He replied as he looked down at me.

I slid to the edge of the bed and let my legs hang over the side, "Where am I, and where the hell are my cloths?" I asked, my anger bubbling up to push the grogginess back.

"You are in my appartment, and your cloths are right over there." He pointed to the floor near the day bed, which was closer to him than I actually wanted. I wasn't sure how much he had changed and I didn't exactly trust him anymore.

"My gun?" I asked as I walked towards my pile of clothing on the floor.

"Why were you carrying a gun anyway?" His expression looked blank but there was something like anger behind his eyes. Was he angry at me? I asked myself.

"You know it isn't entirly safe on Earth anymore... Look at what is happening in the Colonies and what is happening down here." I sighed softly and looked down at the floor, "I'm not exactly the kind hearted little girl you knew. I learned to be tough a long time ago." I continued towards my cloths, as he watched me as if he was a cat watching a bird. It made me a bit nervous. "Our meeting didn't exactly go as I had planned." I muttered softly as I reached my cloths.

"It didn't go as I had planned either, I didn't think that you would have gotten shot either." His voice was a low growl.

"What do you want me to tell you?" I turned towards him and found that he was standing behind me. I looked up at him, my anger was evident in my eyes, "Do you want me to tell you who shot me? Do you want me to give you my entire life story that I spent away from the only friend that I have ever had?"

"Yeah I would like to know who shot you." His voice softened slightly. He looked down at me his eyes were filled with something I didn't understand.

"Well I took care of it. So it really doesn't matter who shot me or not." My throat tightened at the thought of him, and I turned away before I could cry. I reached down and picked up my clothing. My Firestar was a hard lump in the middle of it all. I pressed my cloths against my chest and sighed softly. "Now if you don't mind I need to get dressed and then go house searching."

He started walking towards the door and then looked at me, "You can stay here you know." He then opened the door and stepped out, shutting it behind him. I stood there for a few seconds staring at the door and sighed softly. I then quickly put my cloths back on along with the Firestar. If only he knew how many more weapons I have... I thought.

I walked to the door and opened it. The hall was done in shades of purple. From the pale lilac of the walls, to the dark violet of the picture frames of nothing in particular. I looked up and down the hall and saw no sight of Milliardo. At the end of the hall was a door that was slightly ajar. I started towards the door, the carpet, which was a dark amethyst, was spongy under foot. As I got closer to the door I heard Milliardo on the vid phone with someone.

What news do you have on her at this point Zechs? The voice said.

"Just the fact that she got shot and she arrived on earth sometime today, she wouldn't tell me much more." Milliardo replied.

Do you know how she got shot? The voice sounded inquisitive.

"She wouldn't tell me how she got shot or who shot her for that matter." He sounded a bit upset that I wouldn't tell him. "She just said that it was dangerous in the colonies at this time." I guess it was a bit obvious that they were talking about me. I edged closer to the door to hear a bit better.

Ah, I see... Well see if you could get more information out of her. The voice replied back. She may be of use to us. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"She'll hopefully be staying with me. I might be able to get more out of her." Milliardo said softly as if he suspected that I was out here. I was getting curious on who he was talking to.

Alright. Give me a report tomarrow on what you find out. The voice replied evenly. Trieze out. The light flashed out and I quickly walked back towards the room I was in. I opened the door and sat down on the bed. What the hell am I going to do? I thought. I stood back up and walked towards the door when Milliardo appeared in front of it. He had a shirt on this time and his mask.

"Why do you wear that mask?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me. He just shruged it off and smiled down at me.

"So are you going to stay here?" He asked in all seriousness. It seemed as though he was eager to keep me there. "I don't want you disappearing on me again."

"Oh I dunno." I replied. "I need to get my stuff from where I left it. I also need to look for a job to get some cash flow." He looked thoughtfull for a second and then smiled at me again.

"I think I can get you a job at where I work, and you can borrow my motercycle to get your stuff."

"Where do you work?" I inquired, with a bemused expression on my face.

"Oz." He replied as he watched my face closely.


End file.
